A Makorra Cinderellastory
by Newgard
Summary: Mako is the crown prince of a kingdom. His brother, Bolin, has a fiancé but Mako has not found his love yet. Each year his guardian Tenzin holds a ball and this year, Korra, attends. She lives with and works for her stepmother and stepsisters but she wants to do something more with her life. It's love at first sight, until Korra runs away only leaving a shoe...
1. Chapter 1

A Makorra Cinderella Story  
By Newgard  
Proofread and Edited By RikaAnn

**Hey**

**This is my first story ever. I am Danish so my English isn't near perfect, therefore I would like to say thank you so much to RikaAnn for correcting these mistakes. ****  
**

**Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Chapter 1:**

~Mako~

Every day was the same at the castle. I wish I had what Bolin has: a fiancé. Someone to love, and who loves me back. But I don't. And that is a problem, not only for me, but for the whole kingdom. My brother Bolin and I are princes and since I am the oldest I am going to be the king of this kingdom someday. I have always been okay with that, even after both of our parents got sick and died.

So I am ready to be the one I was born to be but there is still that one thing missing: A queen. Yep I need a wife and everyone at the castle wants me to find one. I want to, but I want to marry someone out to love, and not for money, or anything else. I just can't fall in love... Here I am, 22 years old, and it is time for me to find a girl: the kingdom can't live without a king for much longer.

You see, Tenzin and his wife Pema have helped us a lot. They were both friends of our parents and since they died, Tenzin has been acting as Regent. He's been a good, and fair Regent too, so I can't complain. They live here in the castle with their four children Rohan, Meelo, Jenora and Ikki.

Bo (My nickname for my brother) found his love years ago. He's 18 and is soon going to marry his fiancé Asami. We've been friends since we were little and Asami and I even dated once, but that just did not work out. So Bolin confessed his love to Asami and it turned out that she loved him too. Now it is only Iroh and me. Iroh is a friend too, as well as Asami's brother. They're both from a rich family. I guess that is why we met. Don't get me wrong I have no problems with people who are poor, not at all. I just don't have many chances to meet them, being the crown prince and all. Anyways, back to the story.

I was sitting on a chair, looking out the window at the town spread out below. It truly was beautiful. After a little while I heard a knock on my door so I yelled out "Enter" and the door opened to Pema.

She stopped and looked at me for a moment then closed the door and walked towards me. She stopped just in front of the table that I was resting my feet on and placed her hands on her hips, frowning at me.

"Mako, take those feet off the table right now!" She almost yelled at me.

I quickly pulled my feet down and set them on the ground, rubbing the back of my neck. Pema is a nice and kind woman, but not someone you want mess with. Pema continued to look at me and it was starting to make me worry so I had to speak up.

"What is wrong Pema?"

"Well, Mako, it's almost August 15." Was all she said. And it was all she needed to.

I sighed and ran a hand through my short brown hair. August 15... How could I forget. Every year the castle held a ball. Or rather Pema held a ball. She has this hope that I will find a woman to love at the ball, but with no luck so far.

Just as I was about to tell her that I didn't want to go to the ball that year, the door opened and Bolin, Asami and Iroh came in.

"Don't you worry Pema, Mako will come." Said Bolin with a smile.

Pema smiled back to him. "I can always count on you, Bolin." She then left the room, leaving me with the other three.

I sighed again and shook my head. Why couldn't Bolin just leave me alone?

"Seriously Bo, I don't want to go this year."

Bolin just put his hand over his ears.

"Iroh, Asami, can either of hear anything? 'Cause I can't. I'm to busy thinking about how much fun we are going to have at the ball."

"Give me one reason to go." I said, looking up at him skeptically, placing my hands on my knees.

"Hot GIRLS" He replied. "Girls from all over the kingdom will come. This year isn't the same as last year. We could dance all night with these beautiful creatures."

I almost smiled before I looked at Asami, who was glaring at Bo.

"Beautiful creatures, Bolin?" She said to him and a steely tone.

Bolin had gone too far and I was looking forward to seeing how he was going to save himself this time.

"Yes, beautiful creatures. But no creature in the whole world can even compare to your beauty." He replied with one of the cheesiest lines I'd ever heard.

Asami smiled once more though and moved over to Bolin. And let the make out begin... Bolin always saved himself. I guess that's why he has a fiancé and I don't. I turned my gaze away from them. Bolin knew I wanted what he had. Not Asami, of course, but love. As I was looking away, I noticed Iroh moving closer out of the corner of my eye so I looked at him.

"Come on Mako, Bolin's right. Well, in his own way. This could be the year you find the one." He said it so easily. And how could I say no to an argument like that? Besides, I had nothing to lose... Right?

**LINK TO TRAILER IN MY PROFILE, Cheek it out :P**


	2. Chapter 2

~Korra~

I made one more move and destroyed the trainging dummy. I smiled to myself, but my joy was short lived. It was early morning, and I always thought mornings were evil, but I really have no choice. I work all day for my stepmother and stepsisters so this is really the only time I have to myself. When he was alive my father used to teach me how to fight. Now I train everyday, to make sure I never forget. I sometimes feel that if I forget how to fight, then I'll forget my father.

I lost my mother when I was really young. She got really sick and ended up passing away. After that my grandmother Katara moved in so she could help my father raise me. It was nice for a while, but two years ago my father remarried, to a woman named Azula. Yeah, I know, she was named after the Evil Princess, and her parents knew it too. I think they did it on purpose, and Azula has been all too eager to live up to that name. I've hated her from the moment my father told me about her but I couldn't stop him. So, I got a stepmother, and with her came two stepsisters: Anastasia and Annabella, the sisters of evil. Anastasia is just terrible; I have have never met someone so dimwitted in my life. Annabella is horrible, and just as dim as her sister. Both of them are a year older than me, making them 18 since I'm 17 now. My father passed away a year ago, leaving me with my grandmother as the only real family I had left. We were planning on moving out and getting away from the evil trio, but then Katara got sick. In order to get better she needed medicine, and due to the current taxes, that wasn't something I could afford. But Azula could, and she knew it. I keep thinking back to that day. The day that marked the beginning of my servitude.

~.~

I was sitting next to Katara's bed, watching her. She was dying and I knew it, and I hated it. Just then the door opened behind me and Azula walked in, tailed by her daughters. I wasn't really in the mood to see them, so I just glared at Azula. What did she want here?

Azula just looked at me, ignoring my glare before she finally spoke up, saying something that I wouldn't have expected her to say in a thousand years.

"Listen, Korra, I know we did not have a good start, but I really want to be a good stepmother to you."

"You mean it?" I asked her, still skeptical.

"Yes, of course. That, and I do not like seeing your grandmother lying here sick and almost dying."

"So you're going to buy the medicine she needs?" I asked hopefully, a smile starting to form on my lips.

Azula laughed and it was then that I knew she was faking. My smile immediately faded.

"Yes, I will. But..." She paused, smiling at me. "You have to repay me for it."

I stared at her for a moment before finally stating the obvious. "I don't have any money..."

"I know, Korra. I have your money. So, to repay me you will work for me and my daughters." That smile again. It made me want to smash her teeth in.

"What do you mean, work for you?" I asked slowly, not trusting her motive.

"To put it simply, you will be our servant." She replied.

Servant? Was she kidding? I was really ready then to follow through on my urge to smash in her teeth when she said something that stopped me in my tracks.

"Well, that is, if you want your grandmother to survive." She said those words with a smile that was closer to her true nature: Cruel and just plain evil.

My anger was almost completely doused as I realized this was probably the only option I had. I had already tried asking the king, but there wasn't one at the time. And the regent didn't even pause to consider helping my grandmother. He just denied my plea of help without a second glance. From that day on I've hated the royals. They're just rich people who think they are better than everyone else, but I bet they couldn't live one day in my shoes, as a poor person.

Since this was probably my only option, I really only had one thing to say.

"I'll do it but you have to buy the medicine for grandmother so she can get well again. Otherwise the deal is off."

That evil smile was the only reply I recieved as the three evil ones turned to leave my grandmother's little cottage. It had been built beside my father's house so that she would always be close.

Just before walking out, Azula stopped and turned back to look at me.

"Then, I will see you tomorrow at 6:00 A.M."

~.~

Ever since that day I've worked day and night for them. The only thing keeping me going is the thought of my grandmother. Even though I knew I was doing this for her, I still hated every moment of it. Thankfully, Azula kept her side of the deal and bought the medicine my grandmother needed. She was getting better, but still needed the medicine, so I still needed to work.

"KORRA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I heard Anastasia yell from the house.

I flinched inwardly but knew I had no choice so I hurried inside, calling back with an annoyed voice.

"YES ANASTASIA, WHAT IS WRONG NOW?!"

In the same second as I yelled that Azula walked out of a room and heard me. I didn't even have time to apologize before she slapped me. My anger burned as red as my stinging cheek and I wanted to slap her back, I really did, but I knew what would happen if I did. Katara would pay for it, and I didn't want that, so I just stayed still and didn't say anything. Neither did Azula. She knew she had made herself clear. Just then Anastasia and Anabella came running up to us.

"Mother! Look what we just got! It's from the castl..." Annabella yelled as she was hurrying towards us, but she tripped and fell to the ground.

"For the love of... Annabella, what is going on?" Azula asked, exhasperted by them both.

Annabella quickly got back on her feet, but she was so excited she couldn't get the words out so she just handed Azula a letter. Azula was quick to read it.

"We would like to invite you... Crown Prince Mako... The future Queen!" She gasped and looked to her daughters.

I flinched inwardly again. The Ball. I had almost forgotten about it. When I was younger I had always wanted to go to the Ball, but not now. I had already made it clear to myself that I hated the royals and no stupid ball was going to change that. This was the first year I would be able to attend, now that I was seventeen, but I really would rather be anywhere but there.

I'm never going to the stupid ball. Ever.

Well you all know that she is going to, but how? And more important will she change her point of view when she meet the royals for real. Wait to read more.

I hope to write a least once a week. Maybe often :D


	3. Chapter 3

~Korra~

What a week. My stepsisters and stepmother have used the last week on ONE thing: Getting ready for the ball. And that meant more work for me. I couldn't stop thinking about what I should do that night. I would be alone, so I could do whatever I wanted.

Right now I'm making a little snack for Annabella. She is always hungry and I make it for her every day, hoping that one day she will become fat. That thought always made me smile.

I still don't plan on going to the ball.

"Korra. Come!"

I sighed and went to my stepmother, who yelled for me.

"Yes, Azula?"

Azula smiled.

"I told you can call me stepmother any time."

I just stared at her and my hate against her grew, and she knew that.

"Well, I need you to help me with my dress."

Azula turned her back to me, and I closed her dress. Then she turned around a couple of times so I got to see it all. I admit, the dress was pretty but not on her. She just didn't have the right figure to wear it. I don't think she has realized that giving birth to two children changes your body. The dress was a rose red in color and strapless. It hugged to Azula's body until about the knees, where it flared out slightly. The v-neck dipped low over her chest. Starting at about her shins were large ruffles with about a two foot long train. Under the dress she wore a pair of matching three inch heels. For jewelry she had on a pair of golden, decorative hoop earrings and a tight necklace with strips of gold of various lengths. Her hair had been done up into a curled bun at the back of her head. To top it all off, she had a golden mask with inlaid crystals that must be held up to the eyes. **(See it here: /cgi/set?id=63723131 )**

In the same second, Annabella and Anastasia came in in their dresses. Anastasia's was red and black, strapless, and hugged her torso. Starting at her hips was the red skirt were waves of sheer fabric bunched tightly together, just long enough to brush the ground if she were not wearing heels. She too wore three inch heels, red to match the dress. As far as jewelry she had black dangling earrings and a large black necklace. The mask she had was black with red designs and a red rose. Anastasia's was purple and blue and also hugged her torso. Hers was also strapless, and flared out around her hips with loose purple and light blue ruffles. Her was slightly longer and touched the ground even though she was wearing two inch purple designed heels with a purple fabric flower on the toes. She wore blue water droplet earrings and a necklace that made it look like water was running down her chest. Her mask was purple to match the dress, with silver designs. **( See them here: /cgi/set?id=63723675 )**

The dresses were both beautiful, but again they didn't fit them. To be honest they all looked ridiculous.  
"Mom, what are you going to do when I dance with the handsome prince Mako?" Annabella asked.  
"You? Dance with the prince? It it going to be me and I will so…" Started Anastasia, but Azula stopped them just by looking at them.

"I am going to find a new handsome husband. Hopefully rich. I mean it is not like we have so much anymore." Azula answered Annabella.

She knew she was hurting me right now. Without another word they all went out of the house. Before locking the door, Azula turned around.

"Well Korra, You have fun with the cleaning. We will hopefully soon be related to the royals."

With these words Azula closed the door and left me alone. A while after I heard them disappear in their carriage.

I didn't do anything. Then I realized what Azula just said. I did not care about Annabella or Anastasia marring the prince. That I did not care about, but if Azula found a new husband... She killed my father. I know it has never been proven, but I know it's the truth. My father was always a strong man, and a man strong does not just die.

I had to do something. I could not let Azula get another husband, and another man to kill. I would not let that happen. But how?

I ran into Katara's house. She was sitting on the bed, reading a book. She looked up when she heard me, and smiled.

"Korra? What is wrong? I thought you would have fun now that they are gone."

"I would, but we have a problem." I replied.

"A problem? What problem my dear?"

"Azula is going to the ball to find a husband."

Katara's smile faded away and she looked out of the window. A moment later she looked back at me with a smile.

"Why are you smiling? We have to stop her." I said. I hated not knowing what she was thinking.

"I just found out what you can do about it." She said still smiling.

"What?"

~Katara~

This is what I have been waiting for. A chance for Korra to meet some new people. Maybe even a boy she would like. Korra never have time for that and that is my fault. So right now I am so happy for her.

"What?" She asked me.

Oh yes I have not even told her yet.

"You need to go to the ball."

And that is it. Chapter 3 is done. Look forward to the next chapter where a magical godmother is replaced with some Katara magic :D

Check out my profile for the whole links for their clothes ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so first I would like to thank you for your ****Reviews. For some 5 maybe is not so much, but it just makes me happy that something reads my story and likes it :D So I would like to say: THANK YOU. To all of you who are reading this.**

**Oh and I almost forgot: Thank you for voting for what dress I should use. I wish I could make everyone happy, but I can't, but maybe I will use the other dresses later :D**

Korra POV

Katara wanted me to go to the ball. No way! That is never going to happen. I have made my choice. But if I didn't go, Azula would find a new husband, and that was even worse. Oh God. I really had to go to the ball.

Katara just smiled to me. I looked back at her.

"But I have no dress or anything." I said.

I have to say that there was a little bit in me who hoped she would say that she had no dress for me to borrow. Okay maybe a big part of me.

Katara went over to the closet and came out with a blue dress.

"You have got to be kidding me. Why do you have a dress in your closet?" I asked her.

"This dress was your mothers." She said with sorrow and happiness in her look at the time.

She handed me the dress. It was beautiful. It's blue color matched my eyes. And it must have matched my mother's too.

"Now come on Korra. Take it on." Said Korra and pushed me behind the curtain so I could change. Quickly I got my own clothes off and the dress on. It fit perfectly. Who would have thought that she and I had the same size?

Katara got me to sit on a chair, careful with the dress of cause. When she made my hair and gave my a necklace on and a bracelet. A last she gave me a ring that I put on my finger.

When Katara started crying.

"Ohh what is wrong Katara?" I asked

"You look just like her." She said. "This was the dress she wore when she meet your father. She always wore that necklace. The bracelet is mine from when I was young."

I hugged her.

"Thank you Katara. I will stop Azula."

Katara smiled to me. This time it was a different smile.

"Oh and you need two more things."

Missing what could I be missing. Katara went to the closet again and came back with a pair of blue high heels. Shoes. Of cause. I've forgot all about that I was not wearing anything on my feet.

"This is your mother's shoes too." Katara said when she gave me them.

When I had them in my hands I noticed something. I don't use high heels. But working for Azula I have seen a lot of heels and I could see that these were different. They were smaller. I looked at Katara. She seemed to know I was what I was thinking.

"Your mother had special feet. Hers was smaller than usually, so when she wore heels they had to be special made. And I think that you have it the same way."

I put on the shoe. It fit perfectly. Then I put the other on and I was ready to get going. But before that Katara found a mask and placed it on my eyes. **(You can see the whole look in my profile :D)**

"Now go. Take Naga, and ride to the forrest. She know where to go, so you can make it in time." Said Katara.

I got up and walked out of the door. I was surprised that I actually could go in the heels. Outside Naga already waited for me. Naga was a horse a got from my father some time ago. She is my best friends, and my only friend. **(Look at my profile to find a picture of my Naga). **

I got up on Naga. Katara came out.

"Remember Korra. You have to be home before Azula. For them it will take about 20 min, and 10 min for you." I nodded at Katara's word.

"And have fun." Katara smiled to me, and Naga got into gallop and rode into the forest. Naga look like she knew where she was she was going. That was good, because I had no idea.

It didn't take long time before we were out of the forest, and right in front of us were the castle. It was really beautiful in the light from the uprising moon.

When we arrived at the castle, the ball was already started. A man took Naga and helped and turned to me to help me down from her, but I ignored him and jumped down by myself. The man look at me like I was stupid and weird. When he showed me the way to the ball. When I was going there behind him, I suddenly became a little nervous. No Korra! I said to myself. You have a mission. Don't ever forget that!

When the man suddenly stopped, and opened a door in front of me. I took a deep breath before a entered the room.

**And there was the end of chapter 4. I really just love writing this****. **

**Just give me feedback if you want. I love hearing what people think:D **


	5. Chapter 5

Mako POV

"Come on Mako." Bolin said as he and Asami spin around.

The ball had just started and I already knew the one was not here. Girls kept coming up to me, asking me to dance, but every time I said no. Iroh did not dance either, and that surprised me. He always danced with someone.

"I don't want to Bo." I said a little mad at him.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Come on Mako, just dance with one girl." Bolin was not going to give up.

"Fine." I said, and walked away from my friends.

In the same a girl stopped me.

"Hey…. You are prince Mako….. The future king… Dance with me PLEASE" She said.

The girl was wearing a red and black dress. The dress was pretty, but I don't know how good it was on her.

"Okay." I just said.

I did not want to dance with her, and she was really acting weird. But if one dance could mean that I got peace from my brother, when I was more than willing to do it.

I lay my hands on her shoulder and wait, and we started to dance.

"My name is Anastasia. And I know what your name is. Prince Makooooooo" She said, trying to seduce me.

This Anastasia was freaking me out. Now she pulled me closer and I was really close to pulling her away, but when she turned around and learnt back, sure that I would catch her. I would catch her, until I say Her. She came walking through the door, and I forgot everything about that creepy Anastasia. All I could look at was her. My heart was beating fast, and my eyes kept looking at her. When her eyes meet mine. Her beautiful blue eyes. My heartbeat got faster, and everyone around us disappeared. Her dress made her eyes even more beautiful. The blue color that matched her eyes, dress, bracelet and shoes. Everything about her was beautiful. But the mask she wore was irritating mer. I have never felt this way before. I wanted to go to her and rip her mask of, so I could see her whole face.

I was wearing a mask too. Everyone was. We did not write it in the invitation, but yet everyone just did it. It started when my parents died, and now everyone did it. I liked it the others year, but not this time. Right now I hated it, because I could not see her face. I woke up from my trance when Anastasia yelled at me. I forgot that I forgot about her, and forgot to catch her, so she fell on the floor.

"Mako? Ohh dear are you okay?" Anastasia yelled.

She worried about me when I had let her fell of the floor. This girl was crazy. I look up on the blue-eyed-girl, and hoped to catch her eyes again. But she didn't even look at me. The eyes was looking at the floor. I wish she would look at me. I have never wanted a girl to look at me, but now I really wanted this girl's attention. Finely what I have wanted for so long has happened. I have fallen in love with a girl, I know nothing about.

Bolin POV

I stop spinning around with Asami. I have kept my eyes on Mako finely dancing with a girl. I saw him stare at the girl in the blue dress who just walked in. And when I stopped spinning, because I knew actually what was wrong with Mako. The way he starred at the girl, and forgot about the girl he was dancing with. My brother has fallen for someone.

When I looked at Asami, who just look at me.

"What are you starring at Bolin?" She asked me.

I heard anger in her voice. Asami was jealous… again. She was that a lot, but it did not make me angry. That just meant she loved me.

"Nothing Honey. Just looking at a girl who just came here a little late." I said teasing.

"A girl?!" This time the jealous was obvious.

"Yes a girl. A girl Mako can't stop starring at."

Asami turned around quickly and she smiled happy, when she saw Mako starring at the girl.

I knew what she was thinking. I was smiling too. I was so happy for Mako. He had finely found his Love. I could see that in his amber eyes.

**And there is the end of Chapter 5 **

**Feedback is welcome. **


	6. Chapter 6

Korra POV

I couldn't stop looking at him. His perfect amber eyes. Ohh they were so beautiful. My heart was beating really fast. Everyone around us was gone. It was only him and me.

When he suddenly broke the eyekontakt and looked down. I follow his eyes and saw…. Anastasia. She was yelling at him. Not because she was mad, but because she was concerned about him? Anastasia? Concerned? I can't belive I just used that word about Anastasia.

I kept looking at the boy, or the man because he was clearly some years older than me. I wanted him to look at me. Dance with. Be with me.

I stopped myself. What was I thinking? It was just a boy. Properly some rich man. I could see that in his black suit. It must clearly have been expensive. And more important. I have a mission. Never forget that Korra!

I started to walk while I looked down. I did not want to look at the boy. I almost ran over to the opposite of where the boy stood. I noticed that everyone looked at me when I walked through the room.

I only stood there in a few seconds before the first boy came over to me.

"Would you like to dance beautiful?" A gray eyed boy asked me.

I just looked at him.

"No thanks." I said and walked away from him. I did not want to dance with anyone. Maybe except from the amber-boy. No Korra, I said to myself. Stop thinking about him. I started to think fighting skills in my head to stop thinking about the boy. It quickly helped and I forgot about the boy. Well not completely, but at least a little bit.

Asami POV

Bolin and I kept looking at Mako and the girl with the blue dress. I looked at Mako's face when the girl walked right beside him without a gaze. Mako talked to the girl with the red and black dress, and tried to go away. And when I say tried I mean tried. She kept stopping him, but he still managed to come over to him with that crazy girl. What a stalker. Mako stood with us awhile without saying a word. The girl clearly understood it and walked away. When his look went over to the girl again. His look became full of hate and jealousy. I looked over at her and a saw a boy asking her to dance. Say no. I begged to god. Please say no!

Mako Pov

I was jealous. There was really no doubt about that. I wanted to go there, and hit that boy. When I would take the girl and spin her around.

I was so happy when the boy walked away from her clearly disappointed. She must have said no. And that left a chance for me. Well I was the prince. The crown prince. I bet she wanted me to ask her to dance. She was just waiting for me to ask. I mean every girl in here came because they wanted to be my wife. Of cause their mothers or fathers was with them. There were also some young boys, but this ball was held because I was supposed to find a wife.

Without thinking anymore I walked over to the girl. She was not looking at me. She was looking out of the windows and out on the moon. When I stopped in front of her, her eyes meet mine. My breath was gone when our eyes was locked on each other. She was no near as high as him. Over a head against them. But I did not care. I liked the difference. It made me feel like she was like a little thing that had to be protected.

After some time the girl blushed and turned half away.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked

I took a deep breath.

"Yes. I just wanted to hear if someone as wonderful as you wanted to dance with me?" I said while I tried to flirt with her.

To my happiness the girl blushed again, and she looked at me. She did not answer me, but after a while I saw the answer in her eyes. But then she broke the eyekontakt, and looked at something behind me, and her eyes changed. Well not her eyes but the look in her eyes.

"No" She said and walked away from me.

No? She said no! I was I chok. This is the first time any girl except from Asami, who have ever said no to me. Why did this one girl when have to be the one I have fallen in love with?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys :D**

**I know this chapter and the one before is a lot like each other, but I just couldn't stop myself. I still hope you like it. **

Korra POV

"Yes. I just wanted to hear if someone as wonderful as you wanted to dance with me?"

I couldn't believe my own ears. He asked me to dance. We looked at each other. I was ready to say yes. I wanted to say yes. I was so close to doing it, but then I look behind him. Azula was standing together with an older man. Clearly she was flirting with him. Ohh no. Now I really had to choose, but on the other side there was no choice. The mission was first.

"No" I just said.

I was surprised how cold my voice was. When without any other word I went over to Azula and the man.

"Should we dance?" I heard Azula ask him. Quikly while I hoped she didn't regencies me, I walked in between them with my face againt the man.

"Care to dance?" I asked, and gave him my hand. He look at Azula and then at me.

"Well of cause young lady." He said.

He took my hand and we started to dance. A saw Azula's face. She looked really mad, and I couldn't help it but smiling.

Bolin POV

Mako walked over to us.

"Going to get a drink for you and your lady?" I asked him.

"No…. She….. Well….." He started, but it was like he couldn't find the right words.

"What is it Mako? Spill it out already." Asami said inpatient.

Yes, that was Asami when she was best. Man, I just really love that girl. But this is not the time to think about how hot your girlfriend is Bolin, I said to myself. This is the time to talk about my I-can-never-fall-in-love-but-when-I-do-I-go-away-from-her-Brother.

"She said no Bo. She rejected me! Me!"

I was in chok. This is the first time Mako have ever been rejected my anyone. When Asami and Mako was together, Asami could say no, but she never rejected him.

On the other hand, maybe this was good for him. I mean he always think he is so great because he is the prince. I looked around, trying to find the girl.

"Bro, maybe she just like older men?" I said and pointed at her dancing with an older man.

I saw the jealousy in his face. He didn't even try to hide. Then the music stopped and the blue-dress-girl and broke apart. The girl looked around a moment, and stopped at my brother. When she looked at an lady and man standing close together. The girl walked over there, and I knew Mako had to do something.

"Mako, hurry over there and ask her again." I said and pushed him over there.

I really hoped she would say yes.

Mako POV

I did as Bolin said and almost ran over to the girl.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked.

Well, she did not ask me, she asked another older man. What is wrong with this girl. The woman the man was talking to before looked really pissed off. I knew I had to do something. I calmed myself. Maybe she did want to dance with me, but just wanted to dance with her father before me? Yes that must be it. And that mean I still have a chance.

"I was actually hoping you would dance with me?" I asked her.

She turned around. Looked at me, but she did not look me in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but do you have problems with your ears?" She asked me.

I was confused. I mean I was happy she was concerned, but why would there be anything wrong with my ears.

"No, should there be?" I asked with a flirting smile.

To my happiness she blushed.

"That is why I am asking you. I have already said no once. Don't make a bigger fool out of yourself by being rejected twice."

With these words she started dancing with the older man, leaving me alone with the other lady.

"You majesty. I saw you dancing with one of my daughters Anastasia before. I have to say that she and her sister Annabella would be perfect as a future queen and…." I stopped her by raising a hand.

The woman looked offended of me, but walked away.

Bolin and Asami came over to my.

"Bro what happened?" Bolin asked with concern.

"She rejected me again. She rejected me hard" I said. I could not believe it. I have just been rejected two times on one night. And by the same girl. Still I could not stop starring at her. I was really in love with that girl. A girl that clearly did not love me back.

**Feedback is ALWAYS welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8

Pema POV

I walked over to Mako, Bolin and Asami. I was disappointed of the fact that Mako didn't dance with any girl.

"So do you care to tell me why you are not dancing with any girl Mako?" I asked me.

He looked at me, and surprised me with the look in his eyes. They were full of sadness…. Jealousy.

"Mako got rejected by the same girl twice." Bolon said.

That surprised me even more. Not the fact that Mako got rejected, but the fact that he was rejected twice by the SAME girl.

"I'll go take a drink." Mako said and without another word he walked away from us.

"A girl?" I asked Bolin and Asami exited. "Who is it? Did he ask her because of what I think he asked her about?"

"It's the girl in the blue dress. The one dancing with the old guy" Bolin told me.

I looked around and found her. I don't know, but it was like I had seen her before. But I couldn't. Could I?

"You should have seen they way Mako looked at her when she came in, and after that he could not take his eyes of her." Asami said.

I thought a second about it.

"And she rejected him?" I asked to be sure.

Both of them nodded.

"This is the first girl Mako has been interested in. We must do something to help him." I said.

"You are right Pema, but what can we do? Maybe she just doesn't like him?" Asami said.

"I don't think that is it Asami," Bolin started. "You didn't see the eye contact the two of them when the girl walked in."

So there was a change. Well if there was just a little change we have to take it.

"Okay children, I have an idea…"

Bolin POV

The plan was ready. Asami gave me the sign that meant I should begin. This was going to be fun. I walked over to the blue-dress-girl, who was still dancing. I quickly got in between them and took over from the old man. The girl looked surprised at me, but she didn't stop. And for that I was really grateful.

I started to dance over to the door. She followed me, but her look was still very surprised. When I spin us around one more time, and we were outside.

I spinned the girl around and stretch out my arm, then I let her go and she kept spinning until she hit Mako.

I turned aroung and ran indside. I locked the door. Just in case.

Now our plan was fulfilled and the only thing we could do was to hope for the best.

Korra POV

I spinned right in to the amber boy. The boy I had used all night to avoid. And now he was standing so close to me. With his arms around my waist. My own hands lay on his chest. I could feel he was strong. I quickly pushed myself away from him. Without looking at him I walked over to the door that led into the ball. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I looked up. Inside, smiling at me was the green-eyed boy who danced with me a second ago and led me outside, causing me to spin into the amber-boy. The green-eyed laughed at me and closed the curtains inside. I could not believe it. I was locked out of the party. Wow that boy could do some tricks. Annoying tricks, but still tricks.

I didn't turn around. I was to afraid to look at him. The second time he asked me to dance it took everything in me to say no. I'm not sure I can do it again.

"So, I guess my brother locked us out?" I heard him say behind me.

I turned around and looked at him.

"Brother? Is that boy your brother?" I asked surprised.

He also looked surprised at me.

"Yearh…"

"Why so surprised?" I asked him. Now that we were locked out here I guess there is nothing else to do.

"I just…. Well, now that we are here, we better make ourselves comfortable." He said.

The boy took my hand and led me over to a bench, while I blushed. I sat down next to him and looked around. The garden around us was very big but beautiful. I noticed that the boy looked at me, and I looked down. I deiced to keep the talk going to focus on something else except from the boy.

"Why did you think I would know about you and your brother" I asked.

"I just thought everyone knew who we are. You are the first I have ever meet who says she don't know me." He said with a smile.

I laughed. This boy really was amazing. I have never felt this way before. Could I be…. No I couldn't. Could I?

"Well there is a first time for everything." I said also with a smile and with a blush on my cheeks.

There was a moment where we just looked at each other, without saying anything and both with a smile on our lips.

"Oh where are my manors?" The boy asked himself. "My name is Mako. Crown Prince."

I stared at him, raised and walked a few steps back. Prince? He was the prince. The crown prince. I rejected the crown prince TWICE! I was shocked. I had no idea he was the prince. This was the boy I have used the last year blaming for I have to work for Azula. Hated. Cursed. All that without knowing him,

And what makes this even worse; I think I have fallen for this Mako.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not writing yesterday, I didn't really had the time. **

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS :D I know it isn't Christmas yet, but today at school we made Christmas**** decorations, so I really got into the Christmas mode. **

**Well here is chapter 9:**

Mako POV

I didn't get the right reaction from the girl. At least not the one I thought I would get. When I said I was the prince, I saw surprise in her eyes. I guess she really had no idea who I was. But there was something else in her eyes too. It was fear, and I became upset. I also felt guilty. I felt like it is my fault that she felt fear.

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

She didn't answer me, but turned away. I wouldn't just let her go, so her quickly grabed her waist and turned her around, so she stood close up against me. I know this is not the proper behaving, but I wanted to find out what is wrong with this girl.

"Please tell me what is wrong?" I asked her again.

She sighed.

"I just don't like your kind." She said.

I noticed that her voice was different from before she spoke to me. It was harder.

"My kind? What exactly do you mean with that?" I asked her offended.

"Royalty."

"Why do you have a problem with that? We keep the country safe."

"Well, but that is the only thing you do. The taxes are too high. It is stupid when all of the money just go to you and your royal ass. It is your fault that many people are poor. The medicine is too high to pay for and that is way so many people die. And have you even been outside of the caslte? I bet you haven't been outside of the town before."

I was shocked, but when I smiled. The girl just kept surprising me. In a good way.

She looked at me like a was mad. I laughed.

"You are properly right, but it isn't easy being the crown price."

"I can't think of how hard it must be to have to let anyone else do everything for you."

"It isn't that simple."

"Why not?"

I sighed. How am I supposed to explain this to me.

"It is complicated." I just said.

The girl placed her hands on her hips.

"Do you even have any other goals in life other than becoming king." She asked and looked me in my eyes.

I stayed silent for a moment.

"Just one thing…."

"What?"

"I have to find a future queen."

Her look changed at the last words. I was happy she reacted. It gave me the thought that she might feel something for me.

"Soo….. Found someone yet?" She nervously asked me.

"I think so."

"Do I know her."

"I believe so."

"Who is she?"

"Interested in the royal ass?"

She looked at me. I could feel that I got her now.

"Well I can tell you this about her." I started. "I meet her at a ball. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Even though she rejected me twice, I won't give up."

The look in her eyes changed again. This time it was something I haven't seen before.

Korra POV

Did he mean me? I kept thinking it, but I couldn't be me. Could it?

"Where is she now?" I asked him.. I had to know, if it was me he was talking about.

"Right now, she is standing in the light of the moon, in the royal garden, right in front of me."

I stopped breathing. Mako leaned closer to me. He kept looking into my eyes.

When I didn't push him away his face got closer to me. I moved my face a little closer to him too. I stopped when we were so close a paper could be hold between our lips. Mako looked deep into my eyes, before he moved the last, and our lips touched each other. The kiss was amazing. But it was my first so I did not really have anything to compare it with. His arms were around my waist, and mine was around his neck.

This kiss really was amazing.

**So there was chapter 9. I know it is a little short, but I didn't want to go on, because I felt it wouldn't work out, but I can say that the next chapter will the "The CinderellaStory" :D**

**Feedback is welcome. **


	10. Chapter 10

Mako POV

She kissed me. Or I kissed her. But she didn't push me away. Instead she kissed me back, and now I can't stop smiling.

"Stop smiling so foolish." She said and punched me on my arm.

She was smiling and blushing too.

"Av" I said with humor in my voice. "You know you can't hit the prince."

"I can do whatever I want." She said.

"Orhh really?"

We still stood close. My arms were around her waist and her arms were around my neck. It just felt like my world finely was complete.

I moved my closer to her and we shared another kiss. This was shorter than the other but still different. When I kissed her before I was not sure she wouldn't push me away or share my feelings. That fear was gone now.

When I moved away I smiled at her again.

"Where have you been my whole life?" I asked her.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She answered me.

I let my arms fall, and instead I took her hand. I when looked at the moon. The girl beside me started blushing, and I was wondering what she was thinking.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She just looked at me and I couldn't help but smiling.

"Nothing." She said and looked away.

I wanted her to tell me what was wrong, but I wouldn't make her if she didn't want to tell me.

We stood there a while with silence between us, but when I got an idea.

"Come." I just said and walked with her over to the door.

"Mako, it is locked. I saw…." She stopped when I opened the door with a smile.

I noticed that this was the first time she said my name. It really made me happy inside.

I went right over to Bolin, Asami and Iroh (who for the first time this night he had stopped dancing with girls) who was talking with Tenzin and Pema.

When we were almost there they all looked at us and smiled.

"Mako…. Øhhh Blue-dress-girl… what's up?" Bolin asked.

The girl smiled at Bolin.

"I think the sky is up. Why? Are you thinking of flying?" The girl said.

And again the girl shocked me. And not only me, but everyone else seemed to be surprised to. Then Bolin laughed and went over to the girl and hugged her.

"Ohh I love you already." Bolin said.

"Okay…. Mako's brother." She said.

That remained me of something.

"Ja, I completely forgot to tell you," I started. "This is Bolin, my brother. This is Bolin's fiancé and a good friend of me. Iroh here is Asami's brother and they come from the famous Sato-family. This is Tenzin, he is the king's adviser and right now he is ruling the kingdom. Pema here is his wife, and together they have 4 children; Meelo, Rohan, Ikki and Jenora, which is not here right now."

"And guys this is….. this is….." I stopped. I actually had no idea what the name of the girl was.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name." I asked her.

Korra POV

Name. I forgot all about that.

"That's right… My name is…." I was right about to say it, when I heard someone saying something behind my back.

"…..Yes, Azula and her two daughters went home 10 minutes ago…"

10 minutes ago? Ohh shit. That meant I had to go right now to make it home in time. I did not want to leave Mako, but I really had no choice. I did it for Katara.

I got myself free from Mako' hand, and he looked worried at me.

"I am so sorry, I really have to go right now…." I said starting to go backwards against the door.

"Go? What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"I'm sorry. Listen Mako. I think you are going to be a great king, just remember your people." I quickly said.

Now Mako looked really worried.

"Why are you speaking like I won't see you again?" He asked.

Without another word, I ran out of the room. But on the way down of the stairs I tripped and fell. One of my shoes fell off and lays the place I tripped. I was laying at the end of the stairs, and in the same sekund Mako came out.

"WAIT" He yelled.

I really had no time, so I forgot about the shoe and ran over to Naga. The man holding her stepped away, and I quickly rode away.

Naga ran into the forest, and after 10 minutes I saw the house. I let Naga go into the stable by herself and ran into Katara's house. I saw the lights from Azula's carriage. Katara was still awake.

"Was the ball fun?" She asked me.

I quickly took off my dress and got dressed into my own clothes.

"Katara I'm so dead. Azula is coming, and I haven't cleaned yet and…." Katara stopped me.

"Don't worry Korra, I did it for you."

I smiled at her. She took the dress, mask and the jewels and hid it. She when took the one shoe and hid it too.

"Korra, what happened? Why does you only have one shoe?" She then asked me.

I looked at her and when I told her everything. I was just finished when I heard the front door to the the house next to Katara's close.

**Feedback is Welcome.**


	11. Authors Note :l SORRY

Hey guys

I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I have had a lot on my mind, and I really have some kind of writeblok. I don't know what else to call it on English. I just sit in front of my computer and can't find the right words.

So I decided to work on another story until the weekend where I hope I can write a new chapter to this story.

Again I am so sorry :I

Until next time


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for updating this so late, but here it is. Enjoy reading it :D**

Mako POW

I can't believe she is gone. She just can't be gone. I kept saying this to myself as I sat in my room starring at the shoe she had left. This was the only thing I had left of her.

When the mysterious girl rode into the forest I followed her on my own horse, but she just disappeared. She clearly knew the forest better than me. But why? Why did she even run away from me? Was it because of my kiss? Did I really kiss that bad. Or was it the fact that I had her meet my family too soon? Did I push it too fast?

I had been in my room ever since. Three days now. I haven't talked to anyone, because I didn't want to talk to anyone except from her. I really was in love with that girl. A girl I did not know the name of. I wish I could find her, but I guess there is no way. The girl knew that, and that was probably why she said goodbye. I rose from my chair and went over to the window. My room and the guestroom beside it was the only two rooms that had the perfect view to the royal garden. I could see where we sat together. And where we kissed.

The door opened behind me, but I didn't move.

"Bro, I have got to come out of this room." I heard Bolin say.

I sighed and turned around. Asami closed the door and went over to Bolin and Iroh who stood in front of my desk.

"I don't want to." This was all what I said.

Asami looked at the shoe a moment and when turned to Mako with a big smile.

"You know what Mako? This is exactly like that Cinderella story we all heard when we are little."

"You're right Asami." Bolin said happy. "So all you need to do is to let every girl in the kingdom try on the shoe, and the one it fits is your girl. But you should start with someone with an evil stepmother and two stepsisters."

I sighed again. This was so Bolin.

"Come on Bolin. A shoe has a size. There is about a 100 girls in the kingdom with the same shoe size." I said tired.

"Yearh Bo, Mako is right. This is not some kind of fairytale." Iroh said.

Asami took up the shoe and turned it around in her hands. A part of my wanted to grab the shoe so only I could touch it, but I knew Asami wanted to help me.

"This shoe is not a normal size. It is special made, because the owner's feet are thinner than normal." She said.

I lightened up. Does this mean….?

"So it is special?" I quickly asked.

"Yes, as I said. It is special made. Made for one foot, so only one girl can fit this shoe. Even though Cinderella is just a story, it could work if let every girl try it on." She answered with a smile. She knew what this meant to me.

I was so happy that I can't describe it. I could find her. I could find the dream girl, the girl I love.

"Come on guys. I am going to find her even if I have to try the shoe on every girl in the kingdom" I said.

The others smiled at me. They were obvious all happy that I wouldn't stay in my room anymore.

I WAS going to find her. Just you prepare girl! I'm never giving up.

Korra POW

Three days have passed, and I really miss him. Mako. Man, I am really in love with him.

Luckily for me Azula didn't ask any questions. Either did Anastasia or Annebella. They were mad at the mystery girl but none thought I had anything to do with it. But Azula was acting a little weird. She kept looking at me in a strange way. I felt like she knew something, but as long as she still bought Katara's medicine, I didn't say anything.

I did my best to forget Mako and our kiss. But I realized that it was impossible. I couldn't forget him.

Right now I'm washing the floor, and then sudden Anastasia comes running in. She tripped, fell and on the way down she pushed the bucket so all the water fell over me.

She got up, looked at me sitting wet on floor but turned away from me.

"MOM?! ANNEBELLA!" She yelled.

The both came running down at the stairs. Annebella laughed at me, but Azula just looked at Anastasia.

"What is it Anastasia?" She asked.

"Tiny just told me that the prince is coming." Anastasia answered happy.

Tiny is a disgusting girl. She is even worse than Anastasia and Annabella together. I really don't know why but Tiny is a good friend to them anyway.

"Why is he coming here?"

"His mystery girl from the ball disappeared soon after we left." With these words, Azula looked at me but I looked away. Continued washing the floor. "Well but the girl only left a shoe, so now the prince, his brother and their friends are traveling the kingdom to find the girl. Prince Mako wants every girl to try on the shoe until he finds the girl from the ball, who he claims to be in love with. So all in all it means that the one who can fit the shoe will be queen."

My world stopped. He was in love with me. And he wanted to find me. But worse he wanted me as his queen. WOW. I smiled so much and forgot all about Azulas gaze at me.

"When is he coming?" Azula asked, moving her eyes away from me.

"According to Tiny he will be here in a couple of hours."

"A Couple of hours?" Annabella said. "When we better get ready."

"Yes, you two get ready." Azula said and the two girls ran upstairs.

"I will fit the shoe even if I have to cut off my toes." Anastasia said and disappeared into her room.

I was still choked, but then I noticed that Azula still was here. That worried me, so I looked up.

"You know what Korra?" She asked me. I didn't answer so she just continued. "If every girl have to try on the shoe, when you have to too."

I just nodded.

Suddenly I was pinned to the wall with Azula's hands around my neck.

"I knew I had seen that dress before. But I was first sure when I saw this." She said.

Azula let me go, and I could breathe normally again. Azula handed me a picture. It was of my mother and father. And my mother was wearing the blue dress!

Azula smiled evilly.

"You fairytale ends now Cinderella." Azula grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the basement.

Our basement was small, and we didn't use it. This was just the place where we had all the water pipes. Azula handcuffed me to one of the pipes and when walked to the door. I tried to get free, but I couldn't.

Azula went off the door. I heard the door lock and Azula's smile though the little window in the door. Then she left and I was alone.

Again I tried to get free, but it was impossible. There was only one window, but it was too high for me. Outside I heard a carriage come. Oh no that was probably the prince. I got down on my knees. What would happen to Katara now? I wouldn't even think about it.

When suddenly a water pipe at the other side of the room cracked, and water starts to run into the room. Within minutes the water covered my feets and the water kept coming. I tried to get free but it was hopeless.

The water got higher and higher. I don't know how long it has been, but it really is hopeless.

"HELP!" I yelled, but no one could hear me. I tried to reach the window, but couldn't. The water reached my stomach. I dived under the water to try and get free but without any result. I got up again.

The water was at my neck, and it kept coming.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" Still no one.

The next thing that happened was that I had problems with being able to have my head free.

I tried one last time to dive under to water to get me free. When I got up my head couldn't reach up from the water. I kept fighting against the handcuffs but it didn't help. I was out of air and gave up. I let myself fall. So this was how it was going to end. I was going to die alone. My last thought was to Katara and Mako. The two I loved.

I think I saw someone diving into the water. Someone who looked a lot like Mako, just without the mask. Someone who tried to save me. But when everything around me got black and I knew I was dead.


	13. Chapter 12

Mako POW

Only one house left. She has to be here. She just has to. I kept saying this to myself as the carriage drove upto the last house. The door opened and I stepped out, followed by Bolin, Asami and Iroh. Lin Bai Fong came out from the other carriage. She wasn't going to let the crown price travel the kingdom, at least not without her. She lived at the castle too. Even through Tenzin and her relationship was a little strange because they had dated in the past, Lin is good friends with Pema and she respect Tenzin.

Almost every girl in the kingdom have tried on the shoe by now, but one of them could fit them. This is the last change I have.

I went over to the door, and gently knocked on the door. Almost the same second as I knocked the door was opened. I remembered the girl from the ball. It was something like Anna…? I can't even remember. It seems like everything that happened before I kissed my mystery girl is erased from my memory.

"Prince Mako. Come on in." The girl said and led us in. I completely ignored the fact that she was trying to flirt with me.

"Please sit down." She said, and we all did as she said.

The girl looked at me, screamed and ran out of the room. Bolin just looked at me.

"Bro what is with the girls around you?"

I was just about to answer when the girl came into the room again, this time together with another girl and someone I think is their mother.

"Prince Mako. It is so good to see you here in our house. My name is Azula. These are my daughters; Anastasia who you danced with at the ball and Annabella." The woman said.

I already know none of them are the girl, but anyway they have to try on the shoe.

"We have heard why you are here, so let's try on the shoe, so we can get married." Anastasia said happy, and sat down on the chair there was next to me.

I sat down on my knees and tried to put the shoe on her foot. But it didn't fit, her foot was too big. I felt sad and happy at the same time.

"I doesn't fit." I said sad. Annabella took a crying Anastasia's seat and I tried the shoe on her too, but it didn't fit either. She began crying.

"Are there any other girls on the house?" I hopefully asked Azula.

Was is just me or did the girls stop cry and looked scared up to their mother?

"No." She just said.

I sighed and walked out.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"I'm sorry Mako." I heard Iroh say.

I turned around and faced him.

"Don't worry Iroh. I just want to get some air and think a bit over it."

Iroh nodded and left me. I was in their garden. It was beautiful. I walked over to some blue roses. I picked one of them up. They reminded me of her. But I guess I will never find her. I finely throught I had found my true love, but I guess it can never be more than that.

"Are you lost Mako?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around. There stood a older women. She reminded me of someone. The women surprised me because she called me my name without any title.

"Not really. I'm just thinking." I answered.

She nodded.

"When the garden is the perfect place for that. You know what the place also is perfect to?"

"No what?" I asked.

"A kiss."

A kiss? A kiss! She knew. I looked surprised up on her.

"My granddaughter may not have been planning on telling you, but I never promised anything." The old woman said with a smile.

"Your granddaughter? But where is she now? Is it her? Who are you?" I just said these questions without thinking.

"Yes my granddaughter was at the ball. She works for those horrible people. My name is Katara and her name is Korra. And now that you say it I'm really worried because I haven't seen her for at while now. I am afraid Azula may have done something to her"

"Please miss Katara. I have to know; Is your granddaughter Korra, the one I am looking for?"

Katara smiled and handed me something packed into a thin carpet.

I packed it out and saw it. It was the other shoe. I knew it was it. I don't know why, but I just knew. Without any other word I ran back to the house. They sat just as when I left. When I came in they all looked surprised at me and the shoe in my hands.

"Mako where did you….?" Bolin started to he stopped when I walked over to Azula. I stood face to face with her. Because I was so high she looked up to me.

"You lied to me. There is another girl here, and I want to know where she is right now!" I said angry to her.

I was really angry and I swear that she have touched Korra I will kill her.

"I don't know anything." Azula said.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I yelled after her.

"In the basement." Surprised I turned around and looked at Annabella. "Mom locked her in there".

Annabella handed me the key and led me to a stair. I was surprised that this girl actually showed me where Korra is even though the mother wouldn't.

Annebella showed me the way to the door. Beside it hang a key. She took it and was just about to open the door when she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked her.

"The room is filled with water."

I looked through the window, and saw she was right. I didn't think, but took the key and was just about to open the door when Bolin's arm stopped me.

"Mako, think this through. It is probably a water pipe that is broke, and if you open the door now this room will be filled with water and it's over with us."

He was right.

"Is there any windows that led to the room?" Bolin asked Annabella.

She nodded and ran out of the house. Iroh and Asami joined us, but Lin stood a little away from us.

She showed us a little window, but big enough to get through. I found a stone and broke the window. A little water came out, but I didn't care. I only cared about the unconscious girl I saw in the water.

"Korra!" I tried, but she didn't react.

I took a deep breath, got through the window and dived into the water.

I grabbed Korra's hand, but found out that she was handcuffed to a waterpipe. I grabbed the handcuffs and pushed as hard as I could. I was almost out of air when the water pipe finely broke. I swam to the window where hands pushed us both up.

I hosted as I came up in the air, but only for a moment. When I turned my attention to the girl. She truly was beautiful. I took her pulse, but there was none, so I started to give her mouth to mouth, and I knew it was her. Her lips had the same taste as that night. I kept going, hoping she wouldn't die from me.

Then suddenly like a miracle she started to host and her eyes opened. The blue beautiful eyes.

"Mako?" She asked with a weak voice.

I smiled to her, before she blacked out again. I checked her pulse again and it was there. I was just about to carry her away, when I noticed the shoe on the ground. I put it there before I went down to save her. I took the shoe up in my wet hands. I removed Korra's shoe and tried on the shoe. A perfect fit.

I took Korra up, carrying her bride style. I walked over to the carriage and placed Korra on the seat inside. There was no way I was going to leave her here with these people.

I turned around and walked over to Lin.

"Lin, arrest them for attempted murder. And tell the women with the name Katara that I am taking her granddaughter back to the castle with me, and that she is welcome anytime." I told her.

Lin nodded and walked away. I when turned to my friends.

"Go Mako. We can take the other carriage home." Asami said.

"Yeah, we will see you there." Bolin said.

The all smiled to me as I did as they say. I sat down in the carriage and the rode to home began.

I lifted Korra up on me, so she was sitting on me, and I felt as the happiest person on the earth. I have found my mystery girl.

**Can't wait for the next chapter myself :D**


	14. Chapter 13

Korra POW

I was lying on something soft. Really soft. Some kind of carpet was lying over me. I felt something against my skin. It felt like silk, but that was impossible. Silk was one of the most expensive fabrics, and I couldn't afford it.

What happened? It took a while before I remembered what exactly happened. Mako. He saved me from the basement. But where did he take me?

I slowly opened my eyes. Light was shinning in my eyes. I blinked a couple of times before I saw everything clear.

I was lying in a big bed in a big bed. Everything around me was so big. There was a simple desk with a chair, a dressing table, a giant locker, a couple of doors and a door that led to a balcony.

Every little part of my body was filled with pain as I slowly sat up. I swung my legs over the edge of the bad and slowly got up. Next to the bed was a chair, and on it lay a robe. I looked down and saw I was wearing a blue nightgown. I grabbed the robe and took it on. **(Link in my profile.)** This had to do until I found my own clothes.

I slowly walked over to the door, but before I could open it, someone opened it from the outside.

A girl walked in. I remembered from the ball. I think her name was…. Asami?

"Ohh you're awake." She said happy. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I think." I said. My throat hurt when I spoke, but I tried to ignore it.

"Good." She smiled to me. "I don't know if you remember but I'm Asami, Bolin's fiancé, Iroh's brother and a friend of Mako."

I was right about the name.

"I know." I smiled to her. "I'm Korra."

"I know too." Asami said too.

"Can you maybe tell me where I am?"

"The castle. Mako brought you here."

Mako. Wonder where he is right now.

"By the way, where is Mako?"

Asami smiled even more.

"He haven't left your side, but today he had to. He is in the courtroom. There is a trial against your mother and sisters."

"Step." I said to her.

"Really? When it is just like a Cinderella story."

I didn't really think over what she said at last. There was a trial against Azula, Anastasia and Annabella. It was good right? I mean they will get what they deserve right? If I'm right when why do I feel like it is wrong. Even though they treated me badly and made me work for them, they still gave me a home, food and medicine for Katara, and that medicine was expensive, even for them.

Without another word I ran out of the room.

"Wait!" I heard Asami yell after me, but I didn't stop. I had to find the court room.

I ran though the castle, but I had no idea where to go.

I stopped up and looked around. Four ways to go. I was just about to run when I heard a voice I had heard before.

"Please your highness. We haven't done anything." It was Azula. I followed her voice until I came to a big door. I opened and entered the room.

Asami POW

Why was she running? I tried to run after her, but she didn't wear any high heel shoes to slow her down. I followed her until I ran into Bolin and Iroh.

"Asami, why are you running?" Bolin asked concerned.

"It's Korra. She just ran, and I was trying to get to her, but she is just too fast."

Bolin nodded.

"Why did she run?" Iroh asked.

"I don't know. I told her about the trial and then she just ran." I said.

Of course the trial! Why didn't I think about it before? I don't know if the boys understood it, but I just hurried to the courtroom.

The moment I opened the door and entered Mako was giving the judge.

"….have committed, I here by judge you to prison where you will be…"

Mako was interrupted by Korra, who ran up to her stepfamily.

"Stop!" She said. I saw Mako's surprised and yet happy look.

What was Korra doing?

Korra POW

The courtroom was big and in there was a lot of people, and they were all staring at me. Azula and her daughters were placed on three chairs in the middle. Mako was standing in front of his throne. His eyes were filled of happiness and surprise. I tried not to look into his eyes.

"Please your highness, don't put them in prison." I said.

"Korra, you do know what these people have done to you?" Mako asked me. I noticed his voice where different than before. It was so soft.

"I do. I know what they have done, but they have never harmed me. Azula may had me working for her, but I did get some kind of payment. Azula payed for Katara's medicine. I had a home and food. When Azula locked me into the basement she didn't know that the water pipe was going to break. She never wanted to kill me." I said. I still hated her, but she shouldn't be judged by this. "If your highness is going to throw them into prison, you shouldn't do it for me. Azula murdered my father. That is all what she should be judged by. She may not have killed him by stabbing him, but she opened the door for death. As for Annabella and Anastasia, they haven't done anything against the law. They have done nothing wrong."

Annabella and Anastasia look surprised at me. Mako looked impressed.

"Well…" He started. "If that is the truth, they shouldn't be judged by that. Azula, you have killed your husband, and for that you are going to prison for the next 7 years. As for your daughter they are free to go, but your house will go back to its owner. And with that the court is over."

Two guards took Azula with them out of the room.

"But where will we go?" Annabella cried

I walked over to them.

"Go home. I'm sure Katara would love that you stayed, but remember that you have to help in the house too." I told them.

They both hugged me.

"Korra, you're truly the best stepsister in the world." Anastasia said. "I'm so sorry."

With that they left the room too.

I decided to leave the room too, and hurried out too. I stopped at a window and looked out. I could see the royal garden from here. And where we kissed.

"So you do still remember?"

Surprised I turned to Mako who was standing behind me.

"Well yeah, maybe a little." I said and blushed a little.

"Then why doesn't we make sure that none of forgets?" He asked and moved a little closer towards me.

Without thinking I touched his lips with mine. He moved his hands so they were on my whist and pushed me closer to him. I moved my hands up to his neck. This kiss was even better than the first.

**Okay so here is it. I have planned to continue my story until they are married because I want to show how it goes for Korra being a royal. **

**But please tell me what you think.**

**Should I stop here? **


	15. Chapter 14

Mako POW

It felt so wonderful kissing Korra. I slowly pushed away and looked her into her eyes. When I saw that she was only wearing a nightgown and a rope over it.

"Ohh Korra? Should I not show you to your room so you can change?" I asked her.

She looked down and her cheeks turned red.

"Yeah I think that is a good idea." She agreed.

"This way milady" I joked and gave her my arm. She smiled and took it and I showed the way to her room.

I had on purpose chosen the guestroom next to me to be hers.

We walked in silence. That was until she broke it.

"I better go home soon. I have already wasted a lot of your time." She said.

I stopped and stopped her with me.

"What do you mean? Korra look at me." I forced her to look at me. "You could never waste my time. I want you to stay here. When you ran away from me at the ball, I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I love you Korra. Never leave me again."

I hugged her close to me, and I felt her arms come around me too.

"I love you too."

We shared another kiss, before we walked towards Korra's room. I felt like the happiest man in the world. She loved me too. She did really love me. Nothing in the whole world can make me happier than I am right now.

Sooner than I hoped we reached her room. She stopped in the door. I suppose I should go now.

"I better get goi…." I said, but was stopped by Korra pushing her lips against mine. I nearly managed to kiss her back before I pulled away.

"See you later Mako" She said and went into her room.

Just the way she said Mako made me melt. I just wanted to kiss her so much. I wanted to hold her and never let her go. I loved her and she loved me. She really makes me the happiest man in the world. I just hope she feels the same way.

Korra POW

I learned against the door. He loved me! He really loved me. I am the happiest woman in the whole wide world. With a smile I walked over to a closet and opened it. I was filled with different dresses, shoes, necklaces, earrings, bracelets and hair accessories. It was overwhelming. It took a while before I found a black short dress and a pair of shoes **(Link in my profile :D)**. I noticed when I took on the shoes that it was made to fit my foot. I wondered if that was something Mako had done.

I had just changed when the door opened, but instead of seeing Mako who I thought would come I saw Asami come in.

"Hey Korra. Cool dress." She said and smiled to me.

"Thanks." I think.

"So, are you looking forward to the spring ball?"

"I don't remember hearing about that before no"

"The spring ball is a ball we held every year to celebrate that spring is coming."

I just looked confused at her.

"So of course you are invited too. And that's mean…" She said

"What does that mean?" I asked

"New dresses."

"But there are so many dresses in the closet Asami. Why would you buy a new one?" I didn't understand why she would want a new dress.

Asami laughed.

"But this is a ball, and we need new dresses, shoes and jewels." She said.

"Really? We need all that?" I asked her.

"Of course Korra. You live at the castle now. We are going to have fun, just the two of us." She said and took my hand. "After being friends with three boys I really miss a real girl friend."

And with that she pulled me out of the room.

**And here is the next chapter :D **

**I understand that you guys want me to go on, and so I will. Your wish is my command. **

**So I am going to need your help. I need your help to choose a engagement ring for Mako to propose with. I am planning that to happen next chapter. So please go into my profile and choose one **

**Until next time :D **


	16. Chapter 15

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BEFORE BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY, WITH CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR.**

**But here is the next chapter. I have had some problems with this chapter, but I felt like it had to be here. I wanted Korra to have a talk with Asami about Mako, and Mako have a talk with Bolin, but this really is not my favorite chapter. **

Korra POW

"So what exactly is this spring ball?" I asked Asami.

We were eating dinner together after a very long day. Asami had taken me so many places that my whole body especially my legs hurt. We have tried so many dresses that I have lost count for the spring ball. Shoes and jewels as well. Finely we had both found a dress, a pair of shoes and jewels to it. Actually Asami choose my dress for my, but I thought it was kind of pretty too.

"As I told you it is to celebrate the coming of Spring. That is also why we must all wear green dresses and the boys green. Other than that it is just like a normal ball." Asami tells me.

"I didn't know spring meant so much for you?"

"It is. Bolin loves spring, that or he just loves the color green." She smiled to me.

I took another bite of my food.

"How did you meet Mako and Bolin?" I asked her interested.

"My family has always been friends with royals. So when my parents took me and my brother Iroh here when we were small. When our mother died we stayed here almost all the time and we became better and better friends."

"I see." I said thoughtfully. "So Bolin and you fell in love?"

"Not exactly." Asami said and looked different at me. She looked at me like she wasn't sure she wanted ti tell me. Like she was afraid how I would react.

"What is wrong? Why do you look at me like that?" I asked her confused.

What could it be that she was afraid to tell me?

"When I was 16 I did fall in love, but not with Bolin." She said and avoided my eyes.

If she didn't fall in love with Bolin, and she couldn't fall in love with Iroh because he was her brother. And that only left one…..

"Mako?" I asked unsure.

Could it be true? Was I standing face to face with my love's exgirlfriend?

She nodded.

"Yes, Mako." She said. "I want to be friends with you, Korra. And that's way I don't want any secrets between us. Yes I fell in love with Mako, and we even dated for a couple of months. But about two months after we broke up, with the intention of still being friends."

I wasn't mad at her, not at all. Even though I love Mako now I don't blame him for loving others in his life.

"Don't worry Asami, I want to be friends with you too." I said with a smile. "But why did you break up?" I asked her.

"I found out that I loved Bolin and not Mako." She smiled to herself. "I told Mako and he understood it. In fact he told me to go get him right away. I did it and before I knew it we were together."

"I am happy for you." I said and smiled.

She gave me a smile back

"It's late." She then said. "And we have to be ready for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

What is going to happen tomorrow?

"The spring ball is tomorrow, Korra" Asami said.

Tomorrow? It was already tomorrow?

Mako POW

"Hey Mako what are you doing?" Bolin asked me behind me.

I hid the little box I had in my hand behind my back as I turned around. I was standing in my room as Bolin came in.

"Nothing really…." I lied.

I don't completely know why I lied. I just… well I guess I wasn't sure if I should tell anyone about it yet.

Bolin walked towards me. He smiled at me and tried to look behind me, but I wouldn't let him.

"What do you have there?" He asked with a smile.

"Nothing….. " I said a little nervous.

"Bro, I have known you my whole life." Bolin said still with a smile. "Do you really think you can trick me dear brother?"

"It is always worth a try." I said with a smile, relaxed and let my arms fall and showing the box in my hand.

Bolins eyes were on the box as he walked over and sat down on my desk.

"With that in the back of your head; Is that box to Korra?"

"Yes….."

"Can I?" He asked.

I thought it though for a second. Then I handed him the box. He took it and opened it. He looked down in it for some minutes before he looked back on me with a surprised look.

"An engagement ring?" He asked a little surprised.

I nodded with a big smile.

"Don't you think it is a little too soon?" He asked.

Too soon? Too soon? How can it be too soon? What was it he meant with that.

"I just mean that you have only known each other for a very short time. She has only been here at the castle for two days and one of them she was unconscious. So you have only been together one day here and one day at the ball."

"What is your point Bolin?" I asked impatient "You and Asami had only been together for a few days before you asked her to marry you?"

"But we had known each other since we were kids." Bolin's voice had anger in it now.

"I love Korra!" I almost yelled that part.

Bolin's anger disappeared instantly, and he started smiling. He got down from the table and went over to the surprising me. He hugged me.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that" He said.

What did I just miss here? A moment ago Bolin was angry and now he is smiling and happy?

"So….. Do you think I should ask her?" I asked him unsure.

I really wanted my brother's approval, and after what just happened I wasn't sure what he thought.

"Yes I do think you should do it. You love her, and she clearly has feelings for you too." He said to me and smiled to me again.

I smiled back to him.

"So do you think she will like the ring?" I asked him.

"Yes I do." He handed me the box." It is just that kind she would like."

"Thanks Bolin. I am glad that I have your approval." I said to him.

"My approval? When did you ever need my approval?" He asked me and laughed.

I laughed with him.

I was ready for tomorrow where I was going to ask her. It may be soon but I this is what I want. I just hope that Korra want the same.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! 94 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS :D**

Mako POW

I looked out of the window for about the 10.000th time. I just wanted to make sure everything was ready.

"Mako relax." Bolin said beside me and smiled to me. "It's going to be fine."

I know he is right, but I can't help and be a little nervous. It's tonight. I'm going to ask Korra to marry me. It is after all the perfect day for it. It's spring and with that the spring ball.

I hadn't seen Korra since I had walked her to her room yesterday and I would be lying if I said I didn't miss her.

I smiled back to Bolin. We were both standing in the ballroom, waiting for the girls to arrive.

"Hey boys." I heard Iroh's voice behind us.

I turned around. Iroh came over to us. I had wondered where he was because I haven't seen him for a while. He was wearing a black smoking but with a green rose on his left pocket. Bolin was wearing a west over his white shirt and a green pattern tie. I had chosen a black suit and a green tie. **(A link to the three gentlemen's clothes is in my profile :D)**

"Where have you been Iroh?" Bolin asked. "I haven't seen you since we found Korra."

"I know, and I'm sorry Bolin." Iroh answered and sighed. "My father suddenly wants to see me. You know how he is."

Yes we all know how Iroh and Asami's father is. They lost their mother at a young age and after that their father became very overprotective. Especially towards Asami. Iroh is going to be the owner to the family company so his father has called him over so suddenly a lot lately.

"Well, you have missed a lot. But nothing I can't tell you." Bolin said and began telling Iroh everything that had happened with Korra when she came here and that I was planning to propose.

I didn't really hear a lot of what Bolin said. I kept thinking what I was going to do when Korra came. I had everything planned out.

Finely Bolin was done with his little "Fairytale.".

"I will remember not disappear again is I miss so much." Iroh said with a smile. When he looked over at Mako. "Have you talked with Tenzin about this?"

Tenzin? I had thought about telling Tenzin about my plans but I had come to the conclusion that it would be better if I didn't. I could always tell them later. And it isn't like they can say no. Another thing I have thought about was asked Korra's grandmother. Normally I would ask her parents, but I couldn't do that. The problem was that Lin wouldn't let me go without a least three guards and that had to be better planned. So I could first go tomorrow, but that would be too late. I just had to ask for Katara's forgiveness and blessing the next time I had the chance.

"Not yet but I….." I started but I never got to finish.

I just stared at the door to the ballroom which now was open. Bolin and Iroh's followed my gaze and Bolin starred just like me. Iroh just smiled, took a drink from a maid who came walking beside him.

But I didn't really see any of this. I had only eyes for Korra. She and Asami just walked into the room. Korra's dress was just a beautiful as the one she wore at the last ball. The thought of her wearing something so beautiful everyday made me so happy. Her beautiful hair was this time gathered on her neck by a couple of green flowers. Around her neck she had a beautiful but simple. Perfect for Korra. The earrings were just a beautiful and simple- On her feet she had a pair of high heeled silver shoes. I was so glad that the ring I had chosen would fit to what she was wearing. That gave me a hope that she would like it. **(Link in my profile)**

When Korra's eyes meet mine she smiled happily to me. She say something to Asami but her eyes didn't leave me.

I have to admit that Asami was beautiful too. She was wearing a beautiful green dress and matching green shoes. Her hair was like Korra's just with one rose. Her necklace and earring clearly matched the shining ring on her finger. It was filled with diamantes. Bolin chose it because he knew Asami would love it. If everything goes as planned hopefully Korra will be wearing an engagement ring like Asami. **(Link in profile)**

Korra and Asami soon came over to us.

"Hey Mako, Iroh." Asami said and smiled. "Bolin. Are you okay?"

Bolin blinked a couple of times.

"No….yeah…..what I mean to say…"Bolin clearly couldn't find the right words. "Like to dance?"

Asami laughed. I am sure she knew exactly why Bolin was acting like this.

"I would love to." She said and took Bolin's hand. The two of them spinned around dancing shortly after.

I looked over at Korra and smiled to her. I when bowed for Korra.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her.

She laughed.

"yes I would." Korra said and took my hand.

I took her with me out on the dancefloor and placed my hand on the waist. She placed her hand on my shoulder while our other hand still held each other. We started to spin around. I felt like we were the only ones in the room. We danced a while without any of us saying anything.

"I'm glad you didn't reject me this time." I said with a smile.

She smiled back to me.

"I'm glad I said yes too." She said.

We didn't say anything else. We just danced and it still felt wonderfully. When the song was over I let her go but took her hand in mine.

"I have something to show you Korra." I said. "I have something to show you."

I took her with me out in the garden. I stopped when we reached the familiar bench we shared our first kiss. But this time the garden was different. Because it was the springball the garden was filled with a lights.

"Wow. This is amazing." Korra smiled and looked at the lights with me standing behind her. I found the little box with the ring in my pocket. I when got down on my knees. Korra turned around a looked surprised at me.

"Korra…" I ssaid and opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

Silence…. She didn't say anything. She just looked at me, when the box and back to me again. Her eyes were filled with surprise, shock and she looked unsure.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out of it. She tried several times but it was first the third time she said anything.

"I….Mako…..I…..Ohm…Ahh…" She couldn't find the right words and stared down in the floor.

I got up.

"Say something Korra." I slowly said to her.

She looked up at me.

"I can't do it Mako…."

**DAM DAM DAM DAAAAMMMMM.**

**I know a terrible ending :P, but you guys have to wait to read about what will happen next. **

**I have planned that there is going to be about 25/26 chapters in this story, so I hope you will follow me until the end.**

**Until next Time**

**Newgard.**


	18. Chapter 17

Mako POW

.

.

.

.

SHE SAID NO?!  
I couldn't understand it. Why did she say no? Did she even say no? Or was it just something I just thought heard? I want it to just be something I just thought I heard, but deep down I know it wasn't. Korra's voice kept playing inside my head.

"What….?" I tried to say, but I couldn't complete the sentence. "Why…?"

I was desperate for an answer; Why did she say no?

Korra turned away from me. I put the box with the ring down on the bench and turned to Korra. I was at least not going to just let her go.

I grabbed her arm and forced her to look at me.

"Why not Korra?" I asked her worried. "I know we have known each other for a very little time, but I you are the only girl I have ever truly loved and will ever loved. I liked Asami too, but it is nothing like this Korra; I love you."

I saw her react when I said the last words. She looked at me a little shocked.

"Just tell me you don't love me then." I said to her. "Look me in the eye and say it."

I forced her to look at me. Her eyes was filled with something I couldn't describe. I don't know how to describe it.

Silence.

Korra turned away from me again.

"I can't Mako, " She said and when meet my eyes again. "I do love you too, I really do."

I looked happy at her. She loved me. I don't think I have ever been so happy in my entire life…. But why won't she marry me then? If she loves me then there shouldn't be a problem, should there?

"When what it Korra?" I asked her with a soft voice. "Please tell me."

I wanted her to tell me. I wanted her tell me everything, no lies. Even if we don't marry I want to know exactly why. Or else I couldn't live on. I am not sure if I would be able to move on but if she gave me a really good reason then maybe…. What am I even thinking? How could I even think that I could live on without Korra? I can't. But I won't tell that to Korra.

Korra POW

I had problems looking into Mako's beautiful soft eyes. I don't know what I am going to say. Maybe I should just tell him the truth. I didn't want to lie to Mako, not ever. This propose has really complicated things. But what was I planning? Go around kissing Mako, but being to scared to ever marry him. I don't know what my plan was. I don't know if I'm scared or happy. I part of me want this. I realize that I have wanted this ever since I met him, since I fell in love with him. I want to spend every day of my life with him.

But there is also the other part of me. A much bigger part that is scared. Scared to hell about what is happening right now.

"You wouldn't understand it." I said.

"Then make me." He said, still with a soft voice. "Tell me."

I don't know what to say. I don't want to lie to him, and I want him to know the truth. I want him to know exactly why I would be spending the rest of my life living in hell without him.

"I'm scared Mako…." I whispered.

He looked surprised at me.

"Scared? What are you afraid for?" He asked.

"You know that saying yes to you not only means marrying you." I said and looked him straight into his eyes.

"That is what you are scared of? Becoming queen?" He said, almost laughing. "That's stupid, Korra, it is…."

I was getting angry. Why did Mako sound so calm, almost with a laugh in his voice? Why couldn't just understand.

"Yes. I'm terrified of that! Why is that so impossible to believe? Why is that so stupid? I was born as a ordinary girl, not a princess. I have lived an ordinary life, not a princess's" I almost yelled of him now. "I can't be queen. I wasn't born to be queen! I can't be a queen! I wouldn't even know what to do, I….."

He kissed me. A sudden but warm and lovely kiss. When he released my lips, he hugged me tightly.

"I'm not making fun of you Korra." He said. "I just wasn't expecting you to say that."

I didn't say anything.

"You would become a wonderful queen Korra. You are kind, but tough. You are good at making judgments, like a queen should. Don't try to deny it." It was like he read my thoughts. "You gave a little but fair punishment to the terrible people who almost killed you. But you were probably the only one who think that is a too little punishment for them, but you did it anyway."

He released me from the hug but kept his arms around me.

"But I love you Korra." Mako said with a smile. "And if you really don't want to marry me because you won't be queen when I will give up the throne."

Give up the throne? Does he really mean it? Would he do that for me?

I looked surprised at him.

"Do you mean that?" I asked surprised but with a smile at the thought.

"Of course." Mako smiled back at me. "Bolin will be a fine king, and Asami would make a good queen."

I noticed that Bolin was fine, Asami was good and I was WONDERFULL. I couldn't help but feel happy.

"Mako, seriously" I said. I still didn't believe that Mako would do something like that to me.

"I will." Mako smiled, took my hand and walked back towards the ballroom. I noticed that he took the box with him. I didn't even got to see the ring….

"Everyone." Mako said and everyone in the ballroom looked at us. "I have something very important to say."

I looked down on Asami, Bolin and Iroh who all smiled to me. Did they know?

I looked back on Mako. Standing there in front of everyone he really did look like a prince or even a king. I thought of what he was going to do. He was born to be king, but he was going to give it up. All those years spend to be ready to take over the throne. All that time wasted because of me.

I couldn't let him do it. I can't look him in the eye every day, knowing that I was the reason he didn't get what he wanted. I could let him go, but could I live with that? No I couldn't. Then there is only one option left; Queen.

No, I can't! I WON'T!

But you have to Korra! I said to myself. I remembered Mako's words. He thought I could become queen, a wonderfull queen.

"I have just now…." Mako startet, but I decided to stop him before he could say it.

"Asked me to marry him." I said. I was surprised I was so calm.

I looked over on Mako, and he looked back at me. Surprised. I didn't look at any other in the room. There were only Mako and I.

"And I will." I answered.

Mako smiled a brighter smile than ever before. He lifted me up and swung me around in the air.

When he sat me down he found the box again.

"Close your eyes." He said. You could hear the smile in his voice.

I did as he said and closed my eyes.

I felt him taking my hand and putting something on my finger.

"Open your eyes." Mako whispered into my ear.

I slowly opened them and looked down the ring. It was beautiful. Silver and a simple design just as I like it. I don't know how he found out but it was perfect. And it fit perfect.

Without thinking of the people looking at us I kissed him. My kiss was full of love and it only took about a second for Mako to respond. When we pulled apart we heard clapping. I remembered the audience and looked out on them. All of them were clapping. And smiling.

I turned back to Mako and whispered to him.

"Don't think you can stop me by kissing me again."

He smiled back to me and pressed me a little closer to him with the hand that still was around me from the kiss.

**There you GO! :D **

**Oh and I want to thank every single one of you who have reviewed. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I HAVE OVER A HUNDRED REVEIWES ON ONE STORY! I AM SO HAPPY AND LUCKY! I love you people :D**

**Okay, I have decided to give you guys a little spoiler for the next chapter :D**

**In the next chapter: WEDDING :D**

**Hahahahaha…. And nooo it is not Korra and Mako's. It is way too early for that. I hope you can guess who it is for there is only one other couple that is engaged….**

**Yes it is Asami and Bolin. And of course is Mako and Korra with them .D**

**Until next time**

**Newgard **

**P.S**

**I almost forgot… **

**I was asked if it was me in the picture and no it isn't me, but I do look a little like her, the same red hair, pale skin, but I am no near as beautiful as that lovely girl. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay first of all I would like to say sorry to all my readers for not updating for a long time. I have been sick (hated every moment of it) and a lot of school stuff, work and without that I also have a family and some friends I love too much to stay away from. And yes I know that some of the others writers are so completely FANTATISC (I really mean it. Take it from someone who knows) that they can write when they are sick, but I couldn't. So sorry about that. But to "try" and make it up to you I will write two chapter about Asami and Bolin's wedding. Of course Makorra will join. I would also like to say just now that I don't really like this chapter. Especially the start. It just felt weird writing it, but I didn't really want to change the plan, and I felt like I had to tell you what I wrote so yes….Here is the next chapter even though it is far from the best (My opinion not anyone elses).**

**Oh and I forgot to tell you in the last chapter which ring was chosen. You can see it together with the outfit Korra is wearing at the wedding, or…. Read my note after the story.**

**Enjoy :D (AND SORRY) **

Korra POW

The next couple of weeks were busy. Everyone was busy getting ready for Asami and Bolin's wedding. Even I was kept busy, not only by Asami. I meet Tenzin, his wife Pema and their kids; Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. They are some really wild but yet sweet kids. I could that Tenzin got his hands full with them and ruling the kingdom at the same time. Pema is sweet and she is excepting their 4th child. I have spend a lot of time with her and Asami.

I was rather surprised when Asami asked me to be her maid of honor. I thought she had other friends she wanted, but she told me that she didn't. She has had problems finding real friends out of the fake. Of course I agreed. But looking back at it now it maybe wasn't the best idea. I have had to be with her almost every second of planning the wedding. I can't help but thinking about when it is going to be my turn. I feel scared.

But Asami has turned to be a really great friend. During the little time we have known each other we have grown really close. To say we are best friends wouldn't be an understatement.

The fact that I almost haven't seen Mako during these weeks doesn't help at all. He has been really busy lately. I think it is because he is going to be king soon.

And when I am not planning a wedding with Asami, Tenzin, Lin is keeping me busy. I have a lot to learn to become queen. I am scared of it. Ruling over people. I can't help but think about all the mistakes I can make. I wish I could talk to Mako. Our weeding will be held in 2 months and I am already nervous.

"Korra, could you hand me the tiara?"

I looked up and realized where I was. I was standing in Asami's room. She was standing on a little platform shinning in her beautiful wedding dress, and was going to get married in less than three hours. As I look at her I think I am more nervous than she is.

"Yes of course." I said and walked over to a box standing on the table. I opened it and took up the tiara. It was little simple and beautiful. I walked back to Asami and gave it to a woman who put in Asami's hair.

"So Korra, how do I look?" Asami asked as she spinned around.

"Beautiful…." Was all I could say.

That was the truth. The dress matched her, and fit her like it was made for her (which it was). She was beautiful, with or without the dress. But the dress made her even more.** (Look in profile)**

"Thanks." Asami smiled to me. "You are too. But you do look more nervous than me, and I'm the bride."

"I think I am." I answered. "I am just thinking about my own….wedding."

It is still a little weird to say that.

Asami stepped down from the little platform and walked over to me.

"Don't worry about that." She said. "Why don't you go over to Bolin? I'm pretty sure he already forgot that the rings are in the second locker. Would you mind?"

"Of course not." I said and walked over to the door. "I'll see you soon then."

I walked out and closed the door behind. I knew my way around in the castle pretty good right now. At least I knew how to find the important places. After about five minutes I was standing in front of Bolin's door. I knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Yes, please do come in." Mako's tired voice answered me.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised to hear Mako's voice answer me. It was after all his brother's wedding day.

Mako POW

I think I am going crazy. My brother is going crazy! He is so nervous he is panicking, and no matter what I say I can't seem to calm him down. He is thinking everything is going to go wrong. I promise myself I will not act this way at my wedding day. My wedding day….. I can't help but smile at the thought.

I haven't seen Korra for so long! I'm missing her so much. I can't wait until I see her at the wedding.

"…..or what if I forget to say yes? I could say it at the wrong time, or make it sound different. What if the priest takes it as a no? Asami would think I said no! She would think I don't love her anymore. She will leave me and I will end alone with no other than Pabu!"

Iroh who was standing beside me looked over at me. He had too tried to calm Bolin down, but he couldn't either.

"Come on Bolin that won't happen." I assured him, but it didn't reach him.

"Or I could fall. I will definitely fall….."

"You won't fall." Iroh said, but again Bolin didn't hear anything.

Then came a knock on the door.

"Yes, please do come in." I said tired. Maybe it was Tenzin. He could help calm Bolin down.

But then the door opened I saw it wasn't Tenzin. The dress was proof enough for that. The dress was the first thing I saw. The red dress that fell around her like she was born to wear it. **(See my profile to see the dress)** The next thing was the ring on her finger. Other may not look at that first but I did. I had began looking at Korra's finger every time I saw her. The fact that she was wearing the ring that was proof that she was mine always made me happy.

"Hey Korra." Iroh said beside me.

I wanted to say something too, but I was lost for words. I simply couldn't say a thing.

"Hey Iroh. Mako." She smiled to me with shining eyes. "Bolin, Asami send me. She wanted to know if you have the rings or else…"

She didn't get the change to say another word before Bolin flipped out.

"THE RINGS?! OH MY GOD I LOST THE RINGS!" He yelled. "What am I going to do? Asami is going to leave me and Pabu….."

While Bolin was flipping out Korra walked over to the locker and came back with a box she put into Bolin's hands so he stopped talking and looked confused at her. Korra smiled to Bolin and lay her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Bolin. You are going to do great." Korra assured Bolin, who finely listened. "There is no way Asami is ever going to leave you, she simply love you too much, so don't worry about it."

Bolin just nodded.

"The rings are in here. So you better not lose them." Korra smiled to him. "Now sit down and breathe."

Bolin did as Korra said. Korra and Iroh switched places so Iroh now was sitting beside Bolin and Korra was standing beside me.

"Thanks for that Korra." I said to her. "I have been trying to tell him that it is going to be alright for over an hour now."

"I can't believe it either." She answered and I turned to her confused. "It's unbelievable that he believe the one person who is lying to him."

"Lying?"

"Yes. To be honest, I have no idea if this is going to be alright. I have never been to a wedding before. When dad married Azula I was sick, so I couldn't be there." She explained. "So to be honest with you Mako, I'm terrified."

"For their wedding?" I asked with a smile. I had been to some weddings. Mostly friends of the royal family.

"Yes… And for ours."

I looked shocked her. She was already nervous for our wedding?

I took her hands in mine.

"Don't be." I said to her. I took my hand under her chin and lifted her head so she faced me. "Listen Korra. I know we haven't been able to spend much time together lately, but I promise to always be there for you, no matter what. Course I love you."

I learned closer and gave her a little kiss. I smiled into the kiss. This is what I wanted whole week.

She broke the kiss.

"I love you too Mako." She smiled to me.

I learned in for another kiss but was disturbed by Bolin.

"Get a room you two." He said.

I learned back and looked over at Bolin. Looking at him now, he looked relaxed, less panicked. I was felling less tired too. All because of Korra.

"I have to go back to Asami now." Korra said. "But I will see you later."

She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before walking out of the room. My eyes followed her until she disappeared out of the door. First then I looked back at my brother and my best friend.

"So are you ready to get married now Bo?" I asked him with a smile.

Bolin gave a nervous smile in return. At least he wasn't talking about living alone with Pabu. Pabu is Bolin's best friend and is a little dog. Mom and dad gave him to Bolin just before they died so Bolin really cares about him.

"Good, that means we don't have to drug you in any way." Iroh said with a smile.

Bolin turned from a little nervous to frighten.

"You were thinking about drugging me?" He asked.

"Not thinking, planning." I corrected my little brother. "But Asami would have killed us if we did. Relax Bolin; we are only messing with you.

"Trust me Mako; I will remember this at your wedding." Bolin promised as he walked towards the door. "Yes, revenge will be sweet. All I need…"

Either Iroh or I heard anything else as Bolin had disappeared out of the door. I turned to Iroh.

"Well at least we got him to go to the wedding freely. " Iroh said as he opened the door for me.

"Talk for yourself. Now I have to watch my back at my wedding day." I answered with a smile.

This may not be my big day, but maybe it would be a little anyway. Of course it would mostly be Bolin's big day, but according to Korra this would be her first time to be at a wedding. Maybe it could help her at her own with me. Man, even I am getting nervous about it two months before time.

**And that was it. Mako have calmed Korra down, but now he is getting nervous. It is kind of hard to write because (believe or not) I am NOT MARRIED :D I have been to a couple of wedding, but never been the bride. SO I am only trying to figure out how it is to be married. My thoughts are that they are both nervous now, but as the get closer they are not so nervous, but the day they are. But that is just me. What do you think? Some of you ever tried it? Ej okay it fine if you haven't, but please I love to hear your opinion. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I STILL CAN'T BELIVE THAT I HAVE GOT OVER ONE HUNDRED RECIEWS ON ONE STORY! :D :D :D**

**Seriously guys, I love you (not in any romantic way, that would just be…. Weird)**

**Now back to Korra's ring. I have to say it was a close call, but we do have a winner.**

**And the winner is…(Drums please)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RING NUMBER ONE (Clap please)**

**Okay, you can see the ring with Korra's outfit, and what else do I have to say?**

**I promise to write again tomorrow. What else do we have a holiday for? And Yes No school (MY WHORLD RULES! :D).**

**Until next time.**

**Newgard. **


	20. Chapter 19

Mako POV

"Are you ready?" I asked Bolin who was standing beside me.

Bolin did look nervous, but didn't look like he was going to panic.

We were standing in the courtroom. The same place I would be married in two months. The priest gave Bolin and I a smile. He was the one who married our parents too, so the fact that he is the priest made both Bolin and I happy. He had told us he would retire after my wedding, but he did promice me (who was blushing) to baptize my children when I get some. Everyone was ready and the music could start every second.

Bolin nodded to me and gave me a nervous smile which I returned. It was the same second the music began and my eyes watched the door. It opened and Korra was the first to enter. Asami entered soon after and Jinora came after her. I did look at Asami to see her beauty and her dress, but other than that my eyes didn't leave Korra for even a second.

When Asami reached us and sat down opposite of Bolin and Korra opposite of me, Korra send me a dazzling smile.

"We are all gathered here today….." The priest began.

To be honest I didn't really listen to anything else. I kept looking at Korra, and she didn't remove her eyes from me. All though the ceremony we kept looking at each other. It was first at when Asami and Bolin had rose and was standing in front of the priest Korra looked away from me and over on them.

"…..So now I ask you Bolin Lancastrians, **(Random surname) **the Royal Prince, will you take Asami Sato as your lovely wife. Do you promise to love her and respect her in every way a husband should with his wife?" The priest asked.

"I do" Bolin said.

I was actually surprised how much happiness was heard in his voice. Nothing showed how paniced and nervous he had been during the day.

"And now I ask you Asami Sato, will you take Bolin Lancastrians, The royal Prince, as your lovely husband and derby become The Royal Princess? Do you promise to love and respect him in every way a wife should wiht her husband?" The priest now asked Asami.

"I do." Asami said clearly.

"Do you have the rings?" The priest asked.

I opened the box so Bolin and Asami could take the rings.

First Bolin gave Asami her ring on and then she gave him her. Asami's ring was an exact copy of her engagement ring. Bolin had it made on Asami's order. She simply fell in love with that and wanted it to be the one she would be wearing for the rest of her life. Bolin's was a simple ring without any diamantes, but made so it still matched with Asami's.

"And with this I here by now declare you husband and wife." The priest said smiling. "You can now kiss the bride."

They didn't need to be told twice. As Bolin learned slowly in Asami took action and pressed her lips hard against Bolin's earning some shocked faces.

They when turned around and run out of the courtroom while the guests threw rice on them. I walked over to Korra and took her hand.

"Asami is looking beautiful, don't you think?" She asked me as she looked after the now married couple.

"So do you." I said to her.

"So I guess we won't be seeing them for a while."

"No, they are going on a honeymoon to France." I answered before I took her other hand. "So where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." She answered and pressed her lips against mine, but before I could respond she pulled back. "Just as long as it's with you."

**Short chapter I know and I'm sorry for that. Another thing is that I don't like this one either. I just think this wedding was kind of hard to write, but I am looking forward to the next couple of chapter cause it is something I have been planning from the start. **

**Okay a little help: Korra and Mako are going to have their first fight. **

**So this wedding is written after a Danish one. Soooo if you think it is different from want you are used to or read some strange things, that's way.**

**Until next time.**

**Newgard**

Lancastrians


	21. Chapter 20

The life at the castle was different after Asami and Bolin left for their honeymoon. It felt weird without Asami around, and with Mako still being busy with his duties. Yes, I was busy planning my own wedding as well, but I still had time to myself. And I used that time to explore the castle. It held over 20 bedrooms and bathrooms, a kitchen as big as a house, a throne room, courtroom, places to train, stables and many other rooms I had no what was used to. I also spend a lot of time together with Tenzin's children and Iroh. Iroh turned out to be a very good friend. He was a good listener and very good at understanding. So I spend a lot of time together with him.

"So, have you and Mako planned anything tomorrow?" Iroh asked me as he and I was walking in the garden.

Tomorrow was memorial day, and I had hoped that Mako and I could spend it together. After all we have both lost our parents, but it didn't exactly go as planned.

_(Flashback)_

_I knocked on Mako's door, excited to see him again. He have had so many meetings lately I rarely saw him at all. _

"_Come in." Mako's tired voice said, and I quickly opened the door._

_Mako was sitting behind his desk, almost hiding by papers that were placed on his desk. I walked over to him but he didn't look up on me. I stood there a while but only silence were heard. Tired of being ignored by my fiancé I walked around the desk and placed myself on top of his paperwork on his desk so he were forced to look up._

"_Korra…?" He said almost accusing. "I really need to do this paperwork so I can….."_

_I interrupted him by learning forward and letting my lips touch his. I didn't give him any time to respond before I pulled back. But I knew I had his full attention. His eyes locked mine and I saw they were filled with love. Before I could say anything at all Mako had pulled me down from the table and on his lap. And before I knew it my lips was once again against his. This kiss was so different. Much more rough. It was like everything Mako had been tired and distressed he kissed over to me. _

_It was first when I was almost out of air he pulled away, but still with his arms around me._

"_So…." He asked, now with a big smile. "Did you come here just for that, or did you have a real reason?"_

_I had forgot everything about that until now. _

"_Yes, I actually had a real reason. Not that I didn't like that." I quickly said. "You know that it's Memorial day in just a few days…. And I was just thinking that we may should spend the day together. We could visit our parents graves?" _

_Mako's expression changed completely. Without much of a warning, he lifted me up from his laps and got up himself. He when turned away from me and faced the window._

"_Mako..?" I asked confused. "What…?"_

"_I can't!" He interrupted. "I have an important meeting tomorrow. And there is no way I can cancel it."_

_I was disappointed and there was no way of trying to hide it._

"_Well….Okay." I just said. _

_I turned to the door and took some steps hoping for him at least to say something but he didn't._

_I looked back and saw Mako was still looking out of the door, just before I closed the door and left his room._

_(End of Flashback)_

"No, not really. He said he had an important meeting, so he couldn't make it." I answered sadly.

I really had hoped to spend time with Mako, but I know that Mako wouldn't say no unless he had to.

"An important meeting?" Iroh asked surprised. "Are you sure?"

I stopped walking and looked up on him.

"Yeah, I am." I answered. "Why?"

"It's probably just a misunderstanding." Iroh said and walked away from me.

What was a misunderstanding? What was it that Iroh knew that I didn't?

I ran up and stood in front of him so he couldn't walk further.

"What is a misunderstanding Iroh?" I asked. "What is it? Spill it out?!"

Iroh avoided my eyes.

"It is just….. My father is the one who had the important meeting tomorrow, but he canceled in honor of my dead mother ." He answered. "A week ago."

I looked shocked at him. Mako didn't have a meeting tomorrow? Was he lying? No, Mako wouldn't lie to me!

"Maybe…. Maybe he just have another meeting." I said, now I was avoiding Iroh's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Iroh said. "But everything is canceled tomorrow. Almost the whole kingdom is mooning the king and queens death. No meetings."

"He lied….?" I asked quietly. I couldn't believe it.

Iroh took my hands.

"Korra, don't think about it like that." He said softly. "Mako loves you, okay? He wouldn't lie to you unless he has a really good reason."

I just nodded. He was right, but I couldn't help the anger, sadness and disappointment build up inside of me. I thought we were better than this! I thought we could be honest towards each other. Yes, we have only known each other for a short time, but we are going to get married for heaven's sake?! And with that a horrible thought shoot me. What else has Mako lied to me about?

"Korra, it's late, we should get inside." Iroh said, but I just stared into the sky, not moving. "We could go together tomorrow, you know?"

I finely turned my eyes to Iroh who looked worried (and a little….guilty?) at me.

I nodded and smiled. A fake smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"Don't worry about it Korra. You love Mako, right?" He asked me.

"Yes…."

"And so does he. Nothing to worry about."

Nothing.

To.

Worry.

About?

**That's it. **

**Okay, just to be clear, nothing romantic is going on between Iroh and Korra. The are just really close friends, nothing else.**

**And I am truly sorry for not updating before, but I am really stressed. I have my school, homework, my dad's got a work for me to do so he can go hunt next weekend, my own job and in the middle I am going up to a test tomorrow to see if I can get my license to a scooter. NERVOUS!**

**Next Chapter:**

**The Memorial day; Mako finds out that Korra is spending memorial day with Iroh and gets angry, because he gets jealous. Despice thia Korra and Iroh still goes and on the way back to the castle they take a road though a little town. Something happens there that makes Korra go to Mako in anger. The will have their first really serious fight and it will not end well…**

**SORRY AGAIN**

**Until next time.**

**Newgard **


	22. Chapter 21

" KORRA? Wake up!"

I turned around in my bed. At first I thought it was Bolin yelling but then I realized that a) it was a girls voice, b) Bolin was off on a honeymoon with Asami.

I sat up in my bed and saw it was Ikki.

"Ikki, why are you waking me up now?" I asked her.

She smiled to me.

"It's memorial day."

Memorial day. Suddenly all the feelings and thoughts from the day before washed through me. Mako saying no to go with me, Iroh talking to me, asking about it, finding out Mako had lied…He lied….Mako lied to me. Didn't he trust me at all? I know we haven't known each other that long, but still… We love each other, don't we?

"Korra, are you listening to me?"

I woke up from my thoughts and realized that I hadn't been listening to what Ikki was saying and now she was looking annoyed at me.

"Sorry, I spaced out. What were you saying were your reason for waking me up?" I asked again.

"I said it was memorial day, but I don't really have anyone who's dead so I don't really know what I am going to do. Or maybe…" She stopped when she saw my look. "Anyway, Iroh told me to wake you because he wanted to take you out to your parents graves."

Iroh wanted to go with me? I guess it would be better than going alone.

"Okay, I'll change and meet him in a minute." I smiled to Ikki.

"Yearhh, I'll tell Iroh." Ikki said and jumped out of the room. I can't help but wonder how much sugar that girl had at breakfeast.

I got up from the bed and went over to my closet. After a bit of thinking I decided to wear some of the clothes Katara had given me from home.

I choose a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. I choose a blue jacket after seeing the sunshine out of the window. I found a pair of black boots without a heel, that would be perfect for riding a horse. I have done it with heels when I went to the ball, and that wasn't easy. I put my hair away from my face and into a kind of ponytail **(Link in Profile :D)**

After getting dressed I hurried out of the room and almost ran directly into Mako. I just managed to stay on my feet and clearly so did he. I avoided his eyes which was surprisingly easy. Maybe he was avoiding me as well?

"Going somewhere?" He asked looking at my clothes.

"Yes, I'm going out." I just said.

"Alone?" He asked.

"Got a problem if I am?" I know it was kind of mean, but I was still angry at him. He lied to me!

He did look taken back but he quickly got over it.

"Yes actually I do." He said, he too was sounding angry. "Korra, you are my fiancé and future queen."

"I know that, it was me who said yes after all."

"Then you should know that it isn't wise to go out of the castle alone!"

"I can take care of myself!" I started to walk but Mako grabbed my arm holding me back.

"For once just listen to me Korra!" He was begging angry.

"I do. Don't worry, I got Iroh to protect me." I said and for the first time today looked into his eyes.

"Iroh?" Mako asked. "You're going out with Iroh?"

"Yes, he wanted to spend memorial day with me…."

"You can't…!"

I turned to him and starred into his eyes.

"CAN'T WHAT MAKO?" I yelled at him. "You can't tell me what to do MAKO?! You have no right to do that! You don't own me! I would probably have listened to you yesterday, but not now! I don't listen to anyone who lies to me! I know you don't have a meeting today. You could at least have told me the truth instead of lying to me. If I can't trust you now, how can I ever trust you as a husband?! Think this through while I'm away Mako."

I turned around and walked away. I almost ran. I first stopped when I was standing in front of Iroh and Tenzin who had been talking.

"Korra…" Iroh started but stopped when he saw my face. "What happened?"

"Nothing really." I just said. "I just had a fight with Mako….. Can we please just go?"

"Yes of course… See you later Tenzin."

"Yes, I will be going now then, the lords will be here soon for the meeting." Tenzin walked away.

"What meeting?" I asked worried. Had Mako told the truth anyway?

"A meeting for the lords. Mako volunteered to be at it this morning." Iroh explained. He saw worried at me. "But forget about that now. Let's go."

And with that Iroh pulled me out of the castle. Naga and a brown beauty of a horse was both waiting on us. Iroh walked towards so though we wanted to help me up on her but I was up on her before he had any chance to. He just smiled to me and got up on his own.

I couldn't help but laugh as we rode away from the castle. The air felt great. I didn't notice the jealous look my fiancé was sending us from the window. In fact I forgot everything about my anger towards him.

We didn't talk as we rode towards my home. It was the good thing between Iroh and me. We didn't need many words to understand each other.

The time to the graves didn't feel like a very long time. There they were. We were on a little mountain that had a great view over the sea where the sun was raising. It was here my father asked my mother to marry him and the same place she told him she was pregnant. It was their favorite place so of course my father choose this as my mothers final rest place. And I choose it for father. It is on my fathers ground so it is others. I looked down on the gravestone with their names.

"Here Korra."

I turned to Iroh and saw he was handing a bouquet of red roses. I had forgot everything about flowers so it was a good thing Iroh did. I slowly laid the bouquet down in front of the stone and stood up. I just stood there starring at my parents' grave.

"Talk to them"

"What?" I asked Iroh confused.

"When I visit my mother's grave I always talk to her. Tell her about my life. You should try it, it helps."

I turned back to the grave and took a deep breath.

"Hey mom, dad. So I'm engaged. Yep I'll got a fiancé and I've just had a fight with him….." I took another deep breath. "I wish you were here….. I wish you could help me, I always imaged that you would be the first ones I would tell. You would be so happy. Mom and I would plan the wedding and find the perfect dress together. And dad would talk to my fiancé… He's a prince you know, a crown prince. But you wouldn't care would you dad? No you would tell him to take good care at him or else you would come after him. I would be so nervous on the day but mom would tell me everything would be fine. And dad would follow me up through the church. I never wanted it to be like this. I never wanted to marry like this… without you. Why did you have to leave me anyway? WHY?!"


	23. Chapter 22

Korra POV

I didn't notice the tears that were running down my cheeks before I felt them fall down on my pants.

"Korra?" I heard Iroh ask me behind me. I quickly got up, removing the tears from my cheeks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered, turned around and gave him a smile "Should we head back."

Iroh looked worried at me.

"Korra, I know you are angry at Mako, but please try and understand him?"

"Understand what?" I snapped at him "That he lied to him?!"

I don't know why I snapped at him. I just…. I'm letting my anger go out on him.

"Yes." Iroh sat down beside me. "Memorial day is a hard day for Mako. Not only is this the day where you think of the lost, but his parents died this day."

"I know… but he still lied. Why not just tell him."

"Mako isn't very good at feelings. I'm surprised he has told you about his feelings about you."

"Lets just get back" I said. I didn't want to think more about it.

I walked over to Naga and got up on her quickly.

"Okay…" Was all what Iroh answered me.

I saw him got up on his horse as I turned Naga around so I could see the castle and the town, and the sun beginning to go down. It was unbelievable that we had been out here for so long, but it had helped. I felt much more relaxed. I didn't feel the anger against Mako I had before. I felt so… free…. It was a strange feeling.

"Let's go through the town on the way back" I said happily and looked over at Iroh to get a answer.

"I am not sure that is a good idea, Korra" He just answered, avoiding my eyes.

"Why not?" I asked rather confused. I had been in the town before together with Asami, but that was only the part of the town closest to the castle. And before that I had only been to town a few times during the marked, but that was outside the town, not in it.

"Because we would come through the poor part of it" Iroh mumbled, but I heard him. The poor part? What did he mean by that.

I let it go, for now.

"Come on" I just said and before Iroh could say another word I and Naga was heading towards the town, Iroh behind us.

This ride was so much better than the one on the way up there. It was like flying. Feeling the wind making my ponytail jump up and down in tact with Naga's tail. It was fantastic, no other word for it.

It only felt like minutes before we entered the town, but that was only as long as my happiness lasted.

The moment I was inside the town I slowed Naga down to a slow strode, as I horrified looked around. This must be the so-called poor part Iroh had mentioned. It really did look poor, more poor than anything I had ever seen. The houses was ruined, not even one of them looked like it was whole. The people wore destroyed clothes all filled with dirt like the one that were on the thing called a road. The people looked sick and like they haven't eating in months.

I heard Iroh's horse come closer and soon after saw him come up beside me.

"Korra we should…" But I didn't let him finish, before I strode forward but soon had to stop as a crowd of the poor people had formed a circle around a house where a woman with two children were standing. In front of them stood two guards, who were in the middle of locking their house. The woman was crying and trying to stop them from locking her house.

"Please! Please!" The woman cried, but the guards didn't seem to care.

"You know the rules Mrs. If you can't pay the taxes, you can't keep living here for free" The guard just answered.

"Free?! FREE!" The woman screamed. "My husband served in the army. He died. He died for the kingdom. THIS Kingdom! How can the prince do this to us?"

"Rules are rules. If you want to complain, do it to the crown prince." The guard just said.

"But where will we go? Where will we go? I have two small kids. PLEASE!" The woman was desperate.

This was enough for me. I couldn't let this woman go live without a house.

"Let her have her house back!" I yelled causing everyone to look at me.

"Crown-Prince..ss Korra?" The guard asked shocked. "What can we do for you your highness?" They bowed.

I got down from Naga, and walked to the guards.

"Give this woman her house back." I said.

"But…." The guard asked

Time to use the status.

"I said: Give back her house!"

"But we are under orders of Prince Mako, your highness"

I looked shocked at him. Why would anyone order them to do that? And especially Mako?"

"What?"

"Yes, we are ordered to collect the taxes, and if they can't pay we are to close their houses." The guard explained.

"The taxes are too high. None of us can pay" A man said in a voice willed with anger.

I looked at him.

"Is this true? How much does they pay?" I asked.

"68 %" The guard answered.

"68%!" I asked shocked. That is more than I can pay. "Don't take anymore taxes from these people!"

"But Prince Mako…?"

"I will talk to him!" I just answered. Yes, I was going to talk to him.

"But…Hmm….. As you wish your highness" The guards unlocked the house and walked away.

The woman was on her knees thanking me.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I'll be forever grateful"

I took her hand and helped her up.

"Please don't. I'll have to go. I have to talk to Mako. I promise to help you" I walked back and got up on Naga. The poor people cheered on me as we rode towards the castle.

"That was a mistake Korra" Iroh stated.

"No it wasn't. That is too high taxes for anyone to pay."

"We need the money…"

"To what? It isn't like we are in war. We haven't in over 10 years?"

"No, but.."

"But what?"

"The castle need it,"

"That is a stupid excuse"

I was glaring at him, and he sighed.

"What are you planning to do?"

"What I said I would do; I'm going to talk to Mako"

"You want him to lower the taxes?" He asked surprised.

"Yes." I just said. "I'm going to have a talk with him about this the minute we get back!"

**And here is the next chapter. Sorry again for the wait, but that is the unfortunate thing is that there is going to be waiting. **

**I will be starting school Monday morning after 4 weeks of teachers Lockout. It means that the teachers haven't been allowed to teach and us, the students, haven't been able to either. Not that I have been doing nothing. I have been busy :D**

**I have completely forgotten to tell you, but THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM **

**A quick answer to a review: One of you asked if Iroh lied. I have to tell you that he didn't. Iroh have been completely truthful. He is best friends with Mako, and loves the fact that he is together with Korra.**

**Next Chapter:**

"What is it that you are trying to say, Korra?" I asked her, anger in my voice.

Korra was standing there glaring at me.

"Simple, Mako. I give you a choice" She answered

"A choice?"

"Money or Me" She said slowly "Your choice"

**Look forward to the big fight against the two. I just fell like they have to have a big fight so they realize what marriage truly means. So yeah….. I don't know when I will update but I hope in about a week. Hopefully.**

**Until next time**

**NEWGARD :D **


	24. Chapter 23

Mako POV

I looked down in the yard as Korra and Iroh rode out of the castle gates. What have happened between us? It isn't as it was before. We didn't spend much time anymore, everything has just gone downhill since Asami and Bolin's wedding. But I don't want us to argue, but it is somehow my fault isn't it? I was I who lied to Korra about today, told her I couldn't go with her when I knew I could. But she wouldn't have understood. Understood how much I hated this day and everything about it. It only reminds me about the family I don't have. The family I can never get back, and Bolin not being here doesn't make it any easier.

_"You should have told her" _A little voice told me in my head. I wouldn't have gained anything from telling her anyway.

_"Her Trust" _The voice kept going.

"Mako?"

I woke up to reality and turned around to see Tenzin standing in the door.

"What is it Tenzin?" I asked him.

"The meeting is beginning soon" He answered and took a step towards him. "Mako is everything all right?"

"Yearh of course..." I quickly answered. "Are you getting them?"

Tenzin looked at me a while before he sighed and turned to the door.

I took the seat at the end of the table, as men and a few women entered the room and took seats. Tenzin being one of them.

He was one standing up and starting the meeting.

"Welcome everyone. We are here to..."

_"You can't tell me what to do MAKO?!"_

Korras word started inside my head as I tried to hear what the people were saying.

_"You have no right to do that!"_

Yes I do, Korra. I love you... I started arguing with Korras voice. The argument I didn't have when we talked.

_"You don't own me! I would probably have listened to you yesterday, but not now! I don't listen to anyone who lies to me! I know you don't have a meeting today. You could at least have told me the truth instead of lying to me." _

I never meant to lie to you. I just couldn't do it. Not today, so I saw lying as the best way out. I should have told you Korra. I'm sorry.

_"If I can't trust you now, how can I ever trust you as a husband?!" _

You can't. I understand that. Please just trust me. I will make it up to you, somehow.

_"Think this through while I'm away Mako"_

I am thinking Korra.

"I AM THINKING!"

I hadn't realized I had yelled it, before I saw everyone around the table looking at me.

"Mako, what...?" Tenzin began but never got to finish before the double doors went open.

Korra. She stood here breathing heavily like she had been running. But it was her eyes I was locked onto. Those beautiful blue eyes were filled with rage, a rage I never before had seen in them.

"Korra...?" I began, but she interrupted me, by looking at the people around the table.

"Leave us!" She just said.

None of them said anything, but hurried out of the room. Not even Tenzin, whom I would have been sure, would say something said nothing. As soon as he as the last person closed the door behind him, Korra finely turned her attention to me.

"Korra, look I'm Sorry but this is no way to act," I started, but she stopped me. Why does she keep interrupting me today?

"Not a way to act?!" She looked ready to blow. She took a couple of deep breaths before speaking again. "Have you ever been in the town?"

She blew me back with that. The town? Yes, of course I have been in the town, but that is no reason to come to me in a rage... Is it?

"Yes, but"

"The whole town?"

"Yearh about, but"

"Even the Poor part?"

Where is she going with this?

"Yes, I am the future king, Korra"

"When tell me Future King" She walked up to me, standing right in front of me. "How can people barely have enough money to live?"

"What? This is about money?" I asked surprised "I thought it was something serious."

"This is serious! People can't pay your stupid taxes!"

"Those stupid taxes are the reason this kingdom have money to go to war!"

"But we are not at war, are we?"

Where is she trying to go with this?

"No, but the castle still need money, like to our wedding?"

"Then we shouldn't hold such a big wedding" Korras look softened "I don't need a big fancy wedding. I would rather have a little wedding, with no poor people in the town."

"You don't understand. We have to have a big wedding" I was tired of this. Couldn't she at least try and understand politic. "We have to show the other kingdoms we have money"

"That is just stupid."

"What is the matter with you today, Korra?" I asked her tired "First you flip out over the fact that I'm not going with you one day! And now you are complaining over politics. Something that you clearly don't know anything about. What's going to be the next? You want to invite poor and commoners to our wedding"

I knew the damage was done the second I said it. Korra's softness changed in a second from soft to sad and back to rage.

"Okay Mako!" She stepped even closer to me "First, You lied to me about not wanting to go with me today. Second, I may not be raised as a crown prince but even I know that you don't lead a country this way. And Third If you don't want commoners at your wedding, then perhaps I shouldn't be there. For ether or not you realize this I am a commoner, Mako!"

I just stared at her.

"So you don't want a wedding?"

"Not this way Mako." She answered. "Lower the taxes, or cancel the wedding"

"What is it that you are trying to say, Korra?" I asked her, anger in my voice.

Korra was standing there glaring at me.

"Simple, Mako. I give you a choice" She answered

"A choice?"

"Money or Me" She said slowly "Your choice"

Money or her... How can she even give me a choice like that?

"Korra..." I tried, but she just kept staring at me. "I can't lower the taxes"

She looked for me a second and I saw a hint of hurt before she put on her brave mask.

"As you wish..." Korra turned to the door and walked over to it. Each step felt like hours. She opened the door, and stopped. A hint of hope formed in my chest. But she didn't turn around. She just stood there, until she spoke:

"Goodbye, Mako" And with that as her last word, she turned around and walked away. I just stood there, frozen to the scene with no way to speak. I didn't know if I wanted to go after her or not. All I knew was that Korra was gone.

**DUM DUM DUM DUUUUMMMM**

**There's the next one. I acutally had a hard time writing this one, mostly because I had to find a way to make Mako act mean, but not thinking it in a mean way. He still loves her, but has a hard time with all of this. He grew up with things like this, where Korra is used to being on the other side. **

**But FEAR NOT... BOLIN AND ASAMI IS COMING BACK, and believe me they are not happy about Mako :D**

**Next chapter:**

"MAKO!" The door opened with a bang showing Bolin and Asami standing in the door. It was Asami who had yelled and she was the first one at me table grapping my red tie and lifted me up towards her.

"Is it true?"

"Excuse me?"

IS IT TRUE WHAT IROH TOLD ME ABOUT KORRA?! DID YOU LET HER GO? DID YOU TELL HER THAT?..."

"Asami, sweetheart relax, you're killing Mako" Bolin said laying an arm on his wife. And that she was, I almost couldn't breathe when she finely let go. "Sit down Asami. I am sure he has a very good excuse for all of this"

Bolin send me a look that clearly told me I better had one, or else Asami would kill me just then and there.

**And there it is. **

**Please come with some of your good reviews. Those are the ones I love :D AND I HAVE 149 OF THEM! :D YEARRHHHH**

**Until next time**

**Newgard**


	25. Chapter 24

Korra POV

I don't know what it was that made it possible for me to go all the way to my room without breaking down. I felt like my heart had been completely destroyed. Like someone had ripped it out of my chest and stepped on it until it was completely destroyed. And that someone was Mako. I was so angry and sad at the same time, but I don't know what was worst. I couldn't believe it….

_"What is the matter with you today, Korra?" _His voice played in my mind._ "First you flip out over the fact that I'm not going with you one day!"_

But that was a special day Mako…. And he lied to me! He should just have told me, right?!

" _And now you are complaining over politics. Something that you clearly don't know anything about."_

How can he know anything about I know about? He never talked about politics with me. If he did then he would find out that I know some things as well.

"_You want to invite poor and commoners to our wedding"_

Yes, I want to. I'm a commoner and so is my family. What is wrong about that?

I quickly entered my room, opened the cabinet and found my bag. I began finding my own clothes in and packing them in the bag. I took a deep breath before I went into the bathroom and changed my clothes into some of my own. I almost ran around in the room and bathroom to find the last of my stuff. At last I closed the bag and it seemed like reality hit me. Like I finely realized what I was doing, or rather what I was going to do. I was in the middle of leaving Mako.

I fell down on the floor and the tears just seemed to come. I didn't feel like crying. I just felt hurt. Did Mako feel this pain as well…?

_"Korra"_

I remembered the way he had said my name when he broke my heart. It didn't help his voice kept filling my head.

_"I can't lower the taxes" _

Just remembered that sentence made anger raise once again. How dare he choose money over me? Is that really how much he loves me?

Angry I stood up, grabbed my bag and turned to the door. I walked over to the door and turned back to my room one last time. This had been a good place…. It was here I woke up after Mako had saved me, the place I met Asami…. It felt empty now. But as I had my hand on the door, I saw the ring on my finger. A ring I had completely forgot. I let the bag fall and took the ring off. I looked down on it lying in my hand. It felt like years ago since that day he had asked me.

"_I can't lower the taxes"_

It played once again inside my head, making my anger rise again. I threw the ring across the room and without seeing where it ended, I turned around and left my room.

As I walked towards the entrance a part of me wanted Mako to come running after me, wanted him to say he was sorry and kiss me, and everything would be good again. The other part just wanted to get as far away from here as possible. I was just at the final corner before the door.

"KORRA?!"

I turned around and faced the owner of the voice.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'm having exams right now, so I have to read a lot to at least do okay.**

**I have already been up in oral Danish, so I only have English and Physic left. But after that my brother finish school, so there will finish his school, and after that I have work, so I will probably first be able to update after that. That will be around 8. Juli :D**

**I'm sorry again it's been so long, and that this perhaps wasn't the chapter you thought it was…. But I will update as soon as I find time to do so.**

**But one thing: WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS WHO IS YELLING AFTER KORRA? **

**Next chapter will hopefully be what I wrote would be in this one:D**

**Until next time.**

**Newgard**

**P.S 161 reviews…. I LOVE YOU GUYS (Not the romantic way…. I am not exactly looking for a boyfriend) **


	26. Chapter 25

Korra POV

It was Iroh. He was looking worried at me, his eyes looking over my clothes and stopping on my bag.

"Korra, what…?"

"I'm leaving" I just told him. I had to be strong. I didn't want to cry in front of him, but it didn't seem like my eyes agreed with me as they filled with tears.

"What? Why?" Iroh was standing in front of me in a matter of seconds. "Korra, why would you leave? You were going to get married to Mako"

"No, I'm not. The wedding is off"

He just looked shocked at me. I actually just wanted to get out of this castle. It was like everything in here reminded me of Mako and what had just happened. Even Iroh reminded me of him.

"What's going on?" Iroh asked me as he put his hand on my shoulder. I fought the urge I had to push it off me. "Mako loves you, it's…"

"NO!" I yelled at him. Surprised he took a step back from me. I wasn't a person to yell a lot, so I guess it seemed a little off, but I didn't care. My heart was broken, broken beyond repair. I wasn't myself anymore. I hurt so badly, I just wanted the pain to go away, and right now the only idea I had to do that was to get away from here. "He doesn't love me, Iroh. If he did then he wouldn't, he wouldn't…."

I probably sounded like a lunatic.

"What did he do? What did he say to you, Korra? Please tell me" I wasn't sure I wanted to, but what had I to lose.

"He chose money over me." I lifted my head and looked him in the eye. Suddenly I had a urge to tell him everything. "I asked him to lower the taxes so the people can survive, but he refused, even when I said I would leave if he didn't. This wedding was a bad idea from the start…"

"No it wasn't. You love him, he loves you it's – "

"Normal?" I laughed. An empty cold laugh, that sounded nothing like me. "I shouldn't have said yes, I barely even knew him"

"Bolin asked Asami a week after they started dating"

"But they have known each other almost their whole lives." I felt myself almost breaking dawn. "I have to go" I turned around to leave, but Iroh took a hold of my arm.

"At least wait until Asami and Bolin come home in about a week"

I gently pulled my arm out of his grab.

"I'm sorry Iroh, but today this is goodbye" I told him still fighting tears. I never thought of the friends I had got here at the castle. It wasn't just Mako I said goodbye to.

"Don't say goodbye" He almost begged me. "Please don't…"

"Goodbye" It was barely a whisper. I quickly turned around and ran the rest of the way to the big door leading out of the castle. I hurried into the stables where Naga was. I was lucky that she still was wearing her saddle. I quickly led her out of the stables and got on her. I ignored the voices calling me back as I hurried out of the gate and on my way home, fighting the tears which now ran down my cheeks.

A part of me hoped the tears would somehow drown me, so I wouldn't have realize I wasn't going to see Mako again.

I didn't know how long time it took before Naga stopped in front of the well-known house. I just walked over to the door and knocked on the door. The second it opened I gave up. I fell down on the ground with my broken heart, sobbing like a mad. Katara didn't say anything, and either did I. There was no need for word. I just laid there on my needs while Katara slowly ran her hand over my back. But even she couldn't heal my heart. I was afraid it was impossible to ever be healed.

Mako POV

It couldn't be. Korra wouldn't seriously consider leaving me, would she? I know she said that she would, but people say so much when they are angry. It didn't mean that she really would do it.

These were the thoughts that ran through my brain as I walked back and forth in my room a while after Korra had left. It was like my brain couldn't find out what exactly had happened just before when Korra and I talked, or more like fought.

But I had to be sure. I had to be sure that she didn't leave. I quickly got out of the room and headed towards Korra's room. I had forgotten everything about the meeting we were having, and I didn't care much about it anyway. At least not until I was sure Korra hadn't left.

Finely I was standing in front of the door. I stood there a moment before I gathered enough courage to open the door.

"Korra, I…" I stopped the second I had a free view of the room. It was empty! I walked into the room and looked around. All of Korra's things were gone, leaving the room look… empty. It was unbelievable how much space those small things took. It was almost as if Korra never lived here. That she never existed, but the hole in my heart told me something else.

That was when I saw something shine in the sunlight on the ground. I bend down and picked it out. It was her ring. The ring I had given her. The ring that was proof of my love and engagement to her. She really had left. She was gone.

"Mako" I looked up and saw Iroh standing in the door looking at me. There was something in his eyes. Disappointment. He knew.

"You know" I just said as I sat down on the ground.

"Yes."

"Did she tell you?"

"Yes."

"so…"

"Idiot"

I looked up on my best friend. I was confused and shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me. I said you are an idiot. How could you even tell her something like that?"

I quickly got up and stood up in front of him. How dared he?!

"Don't make me sound of the bad guy here, Iroh" I almost spit his name out. "You have no idea what she did. You only heard her side of the story"

"I only needed her side." Iroh told me. "You are a egoistic idiot.."

I gripped his collar, but Iroh didn't react at it.

"How dare you?!"

"I dare all what I want Mako" He just said calmly. "I am _supposed _to be your best friend"

"Who date my fiancé?" I accused him. All my anger and sorrow just came out now.

Iroh just laughed at me. "Date? Really Mako? I was just there for her. You didn't have time, so I did it instead." He starred seriously at me "At least I didn't choose money over me love"

And with he pulled himself out of grab and walked out of the door.

"She will come back!" I yelled after him "I give her maximum a week, then she will be back" I sank down on my knees. "She will come back" It was barely a whisper now "She has to."

**SORRY! I have been so busy lately, but thankful got time to write this chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews, followers and favorites; They make me want to write more and more :D**


	27. Chapter 26

Asami POV

"Excited to get home?"

I looked over on my husband. The word was still new on my tongue, but it felt great to say it. Our honeymoon was over and we were on our way back to the castle. I had missed home, my brother and Korra. Growing up with boys as my only friends I had missed a girlfriend, Korra maybe wasn't the girly girl, but that didn't matter to me. The fact that she was going to marry Mako only made me happier. Not only will my best friend finely marry, but I will also gain a new sister.

"Of course I am Bolin" I told him with a smile.

Bolin gave me my favorite smile.

"Looking forward to doing the duties of being a princess?"

Of course I wasn't, but I had been part of that society my whole life, so I wasn't thinking that my life would change much now.

"Of course Bolin, as long as you are my prince"

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back eagerly, as I placed my arms around his neck. I would never grow tired of kissing him.

"Your highnesses, we have arrived" A voice interrupted us and I quickly pulled back. Bolin was red in his head as we both turned to the even more blushing servant opening the door so we could get out. Bolin took my hand and helped me out.

We both got out from the carriage and went hand in hand towards the door that led into the castle.

I didn't know what it was, but it was like there was something different about the atmosphere. It felt empty, like something was missing.

As we entered the castle it only became more obvious that something was wrong, not only because we had yet to be welcomed by any of our friends or family.

"Do you fell like something is wrong too?" I heard Bolin ask me. I turned to him worried.

"Yes, but I can't…." I didn't even get the chance to finish before we were interrupted.

"Asami! Bolin!"

We both turned towards the voice and saw Ikki and Jinora come running towards me.

"Hey Ikki, Jinora" Bolin smiled at them.

Jinora was standing still looking at us with a somewhat sad expression while her sister jumped up and down.

"Asami, Bolin. How was the honeymoon? Was it good? Was it bad? How was the weather? Mom said the weather means a lot on a honeymoon, but I wasn't sure that she was actually talking about honeymoons and not plucking strawberries. Have you met Mako yet? Did he tell you? I don't think anyone has talked to Mako, but dad says…"

"Ikki slow down" I told the girl as she finely stopped talking. I had no idea how a girl could speak so fast without taking a breath.

"Jinora?" Bolin turned to the older girl perhaps to find out some more. "Has something happened here while we were away?"

Jinora nodded.

"Yes, Korra's gone"

I stared shocked at Jinora.

"What do you mean; Korra's gone?"

"Well none of us really knows." Ikki said so quickly it was almost hard to catch the words.

"She left on memorial day. The only thing we really know is that she and Mako had some kind of fight, and then she left with all of her stuff. "Jinora told me.

"Memorial day? That's a week ago." Bolin said and looked worried at me, before turning back to the two girls. "And Mako didn't go after her?"

"No"

Ikki's answer was all I needed to see red.

"Come on Bolin" I said as I pulled him with me away from the girls, before we even said goodbye.

"Where are we going Asami?" Bolin asked me as I kept pulling him with me.

"We are going to see Mako! And he better have a VERY GOOD reason for all of this!" I yelled. "Or else I'll kill him!"

Mako POV

A week. The time was moving slowly, painfully. I was so sure that Korra would come back within a few days, but a week later I still hadn't seen or even heard from him. I knew that I had been terrible company since she left, so I mostly kept to myself locked inside my room like now. I had moved my chair so I could sit by the window and look out in the garden. Tenzin and Pema had both tried to talk to me, but I had refused every time. Iroh and I had only talked to each other one time, and let me just tell that it didn't end well.

_(Flashback)_

_I was sitting alone in my room. It was three days after Korra had left and I was still completely convinced that Korra would come back. _

"_That's it, Mako!" I didn't turn as I heard Iroh's voice yell at me. The next second he was holding me by my collar. _

"_Let me go!" I ordered, but he didn't do that. I felt my anger rise as he just pulled me closer._

"_Seriously Mako! Why are you still sitting here and sulking? Why haven't you gone after her yet?!" He yelled at me._

"_You don't know anything?!"_

_He let me go and I was sure he would leave me alone, but that didn't happen at all. I didn't even know what happened before Iroh's fist collided with my face and I fell backwards, so I was laying on the ground, tasting blood in my mouth. All my anger disappeared as I starred in shock at Iroh. He could fight yes, but never once had he ever lost his temper or done something like this before, Asami was the one of the siblings who did that._

"_You better get some sense into that head of yours before I knock it into it by myself! Get over yourself and get your girl, or it will be too late! _

_And with that he turned around and left the room, leaving me shocked on the ground._

_(End of Flashback)_

I still couldn't believe that Iroh had hit me, even four days after the incident. I had done everything to avoid looking, talking or even be in the same room as him ever since, and luckily he seemed to have the same idea.

"MAKO!" The door opened with a bang showing Bolin and Asami standing in the door. It was Asami who had yelled and she was the first one at me table grapping my red tie and lifted me up towards her. What was it with people lifting me towards them these days?

"Is it true?"

"Excuse me?"

IS IT TRUE WHAT THEY TOLD ME ABOUT KORRA?! DID YOU LET HER GO? WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?..."

"Asami, sweetheart, relax, you're killing Mako" Bolin said laying an arm on his wife. And that she was, I almost couldn't breathe when she finely let go. "Sit down Asami. I am sure he has a very good excuse for all of this"

Bolin send me a look that clearly told me I better had one, or else Asami would kill me just then and there.

"She left me Asami!" I told her angry "I wasn't the one telling her to pack her stuff and run away"

Asami just looked ready to murder me.

"What happened?" Bolin the voice of reason for his wife asked.

I told them exactly what had happened and I watched as Asami grew more and more anger by my every word, and even Bolin looked angry, a thing he almost never saw him be. By the end he had to hold back his wife before she would try to kill me.

"What is it with you?" I asked them angrily. "First Iroh and now you! I haven't even done anything wrong"

"Anything wrong! ANYTHING WRONG! It's more like what you didn't do wrong! ("Take a deep breath, Asami" Bolin told her) You choose money over her Mako! You could just have lowered those taxes" Asami seemed to try and control herself now.

"Do you even love her?"

I looked shocked at Asami. How could she even say that?

"Of course I do…."

"And you were willing to give up your throne for her, right?"

"Yes"

"Then why do you tell her that money meant more than her"

I didn't tell her that, did I?

_"Simple, Mako. I give you a choice" She answered_

Korra's voice played her words in my head. It had been so long since I heard it that I almost fell to my knees.

_"A choice?"_

_"Money or Me" She said slowly "Your choice"_

How had I been to blind? She gave me a choice and I choose? Oh my god, I told her money meant more for her than me. How could she even believe that? I was willing to give my throne for god's sake.

"What have I done?" I asked myself as I fell down on my knees.

"You told the girl you loved money was more important than her" Bolin told me, and I heard a sound of Asami hitting him. "AW Woman! What did I do know?"

"Just don't say anything right now" Asami said, but her voice sounded like it was kilometers away.

"I have to go get her" Was all I said.

Korra POV

It's been a week, and I feel like I am dying slowly. Nothing makes any sense to me anymore and I feel like a zombie. Anastasia and Annabela who both lived in the house, but seemed nice now had tried to help me, but it didn't help.

I guess that was when an idea came up. Or maybe it was an idea I had ever since I decided to leave the castle.

I walked into the kitchen where Katara was standing.

"Korra, is something the matter?"

She hadn't asked much of me after I came here, not even trying to get me to return like my stepsisters had. It still amazed me that people can change that much.

"I have to leave"

**And done for this time :D**

**Thanks for the reviews – the make me want to write more and quicker (GET THE HINT ;) )**

**But I do love followers and favorites as well **

**Until next time **

**Newgard**


	28. Chapter 27

Korra POV

Katara looked at me a while before she gave me a little smile. It was a sad smile that made me truly realize what it was that I was going to do. I was not only leaving Mako behind, but Katara as well. It hurt, but I knew I had to get away from this place. I needed a place where everything didn't remind me of him. A place where I could start fresh. I still loved him of course, but it's been a week now, it's too late.

"I know you do" She told me.

Katara walked forward and embraced me in a hug. I hugged her back knowing that I wouldn't do it again for a while.

"What are you doing?" I saw Anastasia and Annabela come into the little kitchen. I thought of know rare it used to be that they ever came here. Now it seemed almost naturally for them. None of them had any hateful look in their faces, something I noticed made them a lot prettier. Their clothes no longer were expensive dresses that made moving around almost impossible, but ordinary clothes. All that just because their mother no longer were around. Katara had told me that they used to miss their mother a lot, but lately they have come to turns with the fact that they have to live on alone. Anastasia even told me that she met someone, a poor baker that she was very fond of.

"Did something happen?" Annabela moved closer to us, a worried look in her eyes.

"Not really…." I said letting go of Katara. She sends me a look that clearly said that I should tell them, and I decided to do so; they were going to find out one way or another. "I'm leaving."

The two sisters stared at me, both surprised.

"But…. Are you serious?" Anastasia asked me, to which I just nodded. "But you can't just leave,"

"I have to. I can't stay here. Everything just reminds me of him, I would rather be a place where there is nothing of him"

"But what if he wants you back?" Annabela asked slowly. She seemed nervous of saying this.

"Annabela it's been a week now. He's.." I took a deep breath "moved on, made his choice. We are over"

Annabela just stared at me.

"But you love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I will always love him, but I can't live my life like that." I wanted them all to understand why I was doing this.

"I understand" Annabela gave me a little smile.

"When are you leaving?" Katara asked.

"Now"

I had already packed what little things I had. My mother's blue necklace from the ball hangs around my neck while Katara's bracelet was around my wrist. I had on purpose left the dress and shoe in my room, they were another thing that just reminded me of Mako. Even thinking the name hurt.

"I understand that he hurt you, Korra." Annabela started. I prepared to have her tell me that I should stay and not run away from my problems, but she surprised me. "We all understand that you need time, but Korra…." She took a deep breath. "We have never truly been friends, and my sister and I have been treating you awfully, and I know that a sorry never can make that up"

I stared at Annabela. This was very deep of her, and just the way she said it, told me that she really meant this.

"The truth is that we were jealous of you" I looked over on Anastasia speaking. Was she really saying what I think she was saying . How could they be jealous of me?

Katara had left us alone. Maybe she knew that they were going to tell me something.

"You? Jealous of me?" It seemed unbelievable.

"Yes, you had everything. A loving grandmother, a lovely house. You had a lot of friends, everyone likes you and you're beautiful. Of course we were jealous."

"But your mother…"

"Only wanted money out of us." Annabela finished for me. "She never really loved us"

"What we are trying to say Korra," Anastasia took a step closer to me. "Is that we understand you have to go, but that we want you to promise to come back one day."

I gave them a big smile.

"I promise I'll come back again." I told them. "Sisters"

They both smiled and we shared a hug before saying goodbye to each other.

I walked outside. Katara came with Naga by her side ready to go.

"Goodbye Katara" I told her giving her a hug.

"Goodbye Korra"

Mako POV

Time was running fast for me as I quickly found my way out of the castle ignoring the yells after me. I ran into the stables, quickly getting some random horse ready before riding out of the town yelling to people to move out of the way. I was going to get Korra.

I was begging that for Korra to come back the whole way. It was first when I saw the familiar house my hope started to rise.

I didn't even let the horse stop before I was off it. The door opened before I reached it and Katara came out. She didn't seem very surprised at seeing me here.

"Katara, I need…" She didn't let me finish.

"She already left"

No! It couldn't be. I was too late? No, I had to find her, it can't be over. I have to find her.

"Where did she go?" I asked her desperate "Please Katara I have to know; where did she go?"

"She's leaving the country by ship Mako" Katara told me.

That was all what I needed to know. I quickly got up on my horse again and turned him around.

"I'm going to find her" I yelled before giving the horse a little kick and rode away towards the harbor. I kept urging the horse to go faster. I had to make it. I couldn't stand the thought of not making it. I could understand why she wanted to leave. I should have realized what I had done before and come for her before. Then none of this would have happened.

The harbor, just outside the town was packed it people. It was travel day, and the amount of people made my search for Korra close to impossible.

I kept looking around, but Korra was nowhere in sight. I ran to where people where lined to buy tickets, but Korra wasn't in the line.

"Is that prince Mako?"

"I think so"

"Oh my god it really is him"

I tried my best to ignore the voices speaking around me as I hurried in front of the line.

"Hey, I was first in line here. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I ignored the man's yell as I stepped in front of him.

"Pri-Prince Mako?" The ticket seller seemed very shocked.

"I am looked for a girl. She is about this tall" I showed him with me hand "Brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, probably blue clothes. Her name is Korra"

"Ye-Yes prince Mako. She was here half an hour ago"

"What ship was she taking?" I was desperate and ready to run the second he told me. This was it. I was going to run to her, tell her how sorry I was, take her in my arms, hug her, and kiss her. But that was before the man turned around and pointed out in horizon where I could see a ship sailing away.

"Th-That one, your highness"

That was it. The two first words were enough to destroy my whole world. Nothing mattered anymore. Korra was gone. My only love, my fiancé, my Korra was gone.

I fell down on my knees, and for the first time since my parent's death I cried. The tears just fell down, with no way to stop it.

I didn't hear any voices around me. I only heard my shattered heart beating fast in my chest. I wanted it to stop. I didn't like the sound of it sounding so healthy. It was like everything was okay, something it wasn't. I wanted my heart to feel my pain, the pain I didn't know where came from.

That was until a familiar voice called my name.

"Mako?"

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**Who could it be calling for him?**

**I really love them, but I feel with You readers. I always hurry and turn the page to find out what happens. Unfortunately you can't do that in this story. SORRY**

**Thanks for the reviews; They make me want to write more and more and never stop :P**

**Thanks for favorites and followers :D**

**And at last thanks to RikaAnn for correcting my mistakes and MakorraLove7 for help with the story. **

**CHECK OUT THE TRAILER FOR THIS STORY AT MY PROFILE :D**

**Until next time**

**Newgard**


	29. Chapter 28

Six Month Later

Mako POV

It was impossible! Completely and utterly impossible! It couldn't have been six month, could it? I seemed to have lost any direction of time. But the calendar in front of me hadn't. It really was exactly six months since Ko-she left. I have done my best to forget about her, something I can't say I'm very good at it. Asami had stopped being angry at me the moment she saw me as I came back the day she left. Iroh still refused to talk to me. Both Tenzin and Pema tried and failed to talk about Ko-her with me. But Bolin had stood by my side 100%. Ever since that day….

(Flashblack)

"_Mako?"_

_I slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice. For half a second I thought it was Korra. My brain had somehow made my brother's voice turn into Korra's. But it wasn't her, it was Bolin. I was still sitting on my knees, tears down my cheeks. My brother had never seen me cry, not even when our parents died did I weep any tears._

"_Mako?" Bolin slowly got over to me, ignoring the people staring at us._

"_Bo-Bolin" My voice was shaken badly._

_Bolin got down on his knees in front of me, so he was facing me._

"_What happened?" Bolin stared at me, putting his hand on my shoulder. _

"_Sh-She l-left" Was all I could say._

_Bolin looked around and seemed to notice all the people starring at us. Everyone seemed to forget what they were doing or that many of them were supposed to be leaving with ship._

"_We better get out of here" Bolin told me as he got up and pulled me up with him. "Come on Mako" Bolin began to walk away with me. Or I wasn't really walking; Bolin was dragging me away. I didn't want to walk or move or even think. I just wanted to die. _

_Bolin dragged me away from the starring looks and behind a building. It wasn't until he let me sit down on the ground again I realized where we were. We were sitting on the edge of the water were we had a free view of the ships leaving. But this wasn't the reason I remembered this place. This was our place. Every time our parents had taken us to the town when he were small, we would run away and go here. We also had a secret hideout at the castle of course. _

"_Tell me exactly what happened" _

"_I ca-came to her house and Katara told me she already left" I got better control of my voice "so I went here, but it was too late. She's gone, Bo. She's on that ship" I slowly pointed out the ship what soon would be out of view. _

_I broke down again, but this time Bolin gave me a hug._

"_It's going to be alright." He told me as I just sobbed madly. _

_It felt so weird for him to comfort me, when it used to be different. It was the same words I had used when our parents died and then that girl (can't remember her name) broke his heart. It was the same words but so different situation. Now I'm the one feeling the pain. It's so different to try and comfort and then feeling the pain yourself. How can anyone survive this?_

_(End of flashback) _

A awoke from my thoughts when the door opened. I must have ignored the knock.

"Mako?"

"Yes" I turned around and faced Tenzin. I prepared myself if he had decided to talk to me about _her _again. Tenzin had seen me as I went through so much: I had been through everything; Denial, sorrow, hatred (mostly against myself), depress, everything except I guess anything that can make me move on. But I guess I have moved on… a little? I still love her, that will never change, but my thoughts are on the kingdom right now. With or without _her_ the kingdom need a king.

"A messenger has just arrived from the north" I just nodded to show I was listening, or trying to. "He has a picture of Princess Sophia with him, if you would like to see it?"

"I see" Was my answer, because honestly I wasn't sure I wanted to see the picture.

But maybe I should explain who Princess Sophia is. A kingdom need a king and queen, with or without _her_, so I told Tenzin I wanted a arranged marriage. He was against it at first and it took some time before he let me do it. So Princess Sophia is my Fiancé. The word seem wrong when it isn't about Kor-her I have never met her, talked to her or even seen her, but that is the way I want it. Less chance to think it over.

Tenzin seemed to be waiting for a reaction, but when he didn't get any he just went over my desk and laid something that looked like the picture there.

"I'll put it here" I gave no answer, or even moved before I heard the door close behind me. That was when I turned around and slowly walked over to my desk. The picture was turned upside down so I couldn't see it, and I wasn't sure I really wanted to. The wedding was only ten days away and princess Sophia would be arriving tomorrow, so maybe it would be best I knew how she looked. I slowly took the picture and turned it around.

The girl – or young woman – was standing as princess were supposed to do in pictures. I always hated these, I would rather have one where she had a real smile instead of the little polite she had here. Sophia had dark brown hair ,_like Kor-hers, _but her eyes were a green color instead or blue. Her skin was a light brown color but not the quite right shade. She wore a big green dress, that was pretty I guess. But all in all Sophia was wrong. She didn't have the right colors at all….

No Mako stop it!

I wasn't supposed to think about _her _so why did I compare everything about Sophia with _her_?

I wasn't marrying _her_, I had remind myself. No matter how hard it would be I was marrying Princess Sophia.

Korra POV

Time go on even when you have a broken heart. My new life here was different, but… empty. It was nice not to be reminded of… _Him_, everywhere I went, but it didn't make the pain go completely away. It was always there but it had become a part of me that I had learned to live with. I now lived in a little house by a lake, and had a new job as a waitress. It was a good job where everyone was very nice to me.

"Hey Korra" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I turned around and faced a best friend I got only a couple of months before I came here.

"Hey Tahno"

**A new friend for Korra :D**

**And just so you know: **_**Her **_**is Mako's way of saying Korra and **_**Him**_** is Korra's way of saying Mako.**

**I would also like to say how difficult this actually is to write because believe it or not I have never been in love or had my heart broken, but I hope I am doing it good enough.**

**OVER 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU! And that it why you get the chapter a day earlier ;)**

**Until Next Time**

**Newgard**


End file.
